Wolf Attack!
by Owen96
Summary: Daisy invited her friends to her castle for a sleepover. But soon, as it gets darker, killer wolves begin to leave the forest and make their way to Daisy's castle. Who will survive this murderous night?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Once again, I'm doing a story. I am planning on it being longer than my others. We will see how it goes. Obviously, it's a horror story.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Dixie, Tiny, Funky Kong and Rosalina.

...

Daisy heared a loud knock on her door. She straightened her crown on her head and opened it. Outside was Mario with his brother. Peach was standing next to them holding flowers.

'Guys!' squealed Daisy. 'It's been so long!'.

Daisy hugged Peach and kissed Mario and Luigi.

'Where are the others?' asked Peach.

'Not here yet' shrugged Daisy.

She didn't really care if it was just them four. When the four were inside, Daisy poured them a cup of tea. Soon there was another knock on the door and everyone else was there.

'Hey guys' said Daisy.

When everyone was sitting comfortably, Daisy clapped her hands.

'Time for a jog around the castle grounds before Lunch' Daisy sang.

'What the hell?' said Toad.

They all stepped outside, sighing and swearing. Daisy had a timer in her hand.

'Ready...Set...GO!' she screamed.

Everyone started running, with Daisy chasing them with a knife behind.

'Shit!' screamed Toadette, as she got stabbed in the arm with the knife.

Daisy began laughing.

'This is what I do to my servants EVERY day!' she said.

Rosalina and Birdo exchanged shocked glances.

'Now let's go inside!' cooed Daisy.

They all stomped back inside, making the glass floor dirty.

'Everyone sit down! Gosh, this is exciting!' squealed Daisy.

Peach gasped.

'Not as exciting as all the stuff we do in MY house!' she shouted.

'Whatever' said Daisy, placing her hand on her hip. 'I'll go get lunch'.

Everyone waited patiently while Daisy walked into her massive kitchen.

'So, is everyone sleeping here tonight?' asked Peach.

Toadette shook her head.

'I'm just staying for lunch' she said. 'I need to go and visit my friend Toadetta in hospital'.

Dixie sighed.

'Awww' she said, folding her arms. 'I wanted you to stay'.

'Sorry' said Toadette, looking up from a 'Get well soon' card she was writing on.

Daisy came in with Mushroom Soup.

'Eat up' she squealed.

Everyone began eating. Suddenly, Toad choked up something. He gasped.

'A CIGARETTE?' he shouted.

Daisy looked up and giggled.

'Yeah. Sorry. I was smoking and it dropped in' Daisy shrugged.

After everyone finished their bowls, Toadette stood up and sighed.

'I gotta go' she said. 'Bye Daisy. Bye Toad. See you tonight'.

Toadette winked at Toad and left the room.

...

Toadette walked through the forest. She shuddered.

'Man, this place gives me the creeps' she said.

Then she stepped on a twig and it snapped. She jumped.

'Oh' she said. 'Just a twig'.

Toadette continued to walk, her crack close to her chest. Then she heared a faint howl. She screamed silently. Then she slapped her hand on her mouth.

'Was that...' she stopped. 'A Werewolf?'.

She shuddered again, and quickened her pace. She heared another howl, this time, louder. Toadette continued to walk faster until she found herself sprinting through the woods.

'Why the hell does Daisy have to live by a forest?' Toadette asked herself.

Then she jumped at the sound of a growl.

'Shit...Shit...Shit...' she said, as she turned around.

Toadette turned completely around and saw a werewolf standing there, snarling. Toadette screamed. She turned and dashed through the trees, hearing the sound of paws behind her.

'GET AWAY FROM ME!' she cried.

Toadette accidentally dropped her drugs and they fell into the leaves. Toadette felt a sudden tug on her shirt. She fell to the ground.

'SHIT!' she yelled, as she felt a pain on her shoulder.

Toadette glanced up and saw the werewolf standing over her, growling.

'Get the hell away' she whispered.

The werewolf stuck it's teeth into Toadette's heart. Toadette's eyes widened, and then closed. The werewolf dragged her into the darkness.

...

It got darker outside. Birdo glanced at the clock.

'Six thirty' she muttered.

'Anything the matter?' asked Daisy, who was coming in with gingerbread men.

Birdo looked up at Daisy.

'Wha? Oh. Nope. Nothing is the matter' Birdo said as innocently as she could.

Daisy eyed Birdo suspiciously. Then she placed the gingerbread men on the table.

'Who wants gingerbread men?' she shouted.

Everyone squealed with delight and began gobbling up the delicacy.

'I made them with spinach!' Daisy smiled.

Everyone stared at Daisy, and then their faces went green.

'Anyone want more?' Daisy asked, showing her guests batches of gingerbread men.

Everyone shook their heads.

'I wonder if Toadette is Ok...' said Tiny, who was playing with Dixie.

'Hopefully' said Dixie. 'Oooh! I want to play as the Puppy!'.

She grabbed the puppy from the monopoly board.

Mario was sitting with Peach on Daisy's bright orange sofa.

'I love you...' Mario said.

Peach blushed.

'Ummm...Yeah' she replied.

They both burst out laughing, and so did Toad, who was on the opposite side of the room. Luigi walked up to Daisy.

'Ummm...Babe?' Luigi asked.

Daisy looked at Luigi.

'Yes?' she said.

'Did you buy any...Ummm...Cherryade?' Luigi asked.

Daisy's face went pale.

'Oh! My mistake! Sorry Honey!' said Daisy, kissing Luigi on the cheek and walking off to join Birdo and Rosalina.

Funky Kong was flexing his muscles. DK walked up to him.

'Woah Dude!' he said. 'Your muscles are massive!'.

Funky Kong grinned.

'Yeah, I just like to keep in shape' he said, flexing his right arm.

DK smirked.

Birdo and Rosalina were talking with two glasses of Juice in their hands.

'So, I said 'Yeah, well your boyfriend isn't as cool as MY boyfriend' and then I shut her up' said Birdo, explaining all the details of an argument with Wendy, Bowser's daughter.

Rosalina nodded, although she didn't know what the hell Birdo was on about.

'Uh uh...Yup...Ok...' said Rosalina, thinking of more things to say.

Daisy walked up to them.

'Yo guys!' she said.

Birdo smiled and Rosalina waved.

'How are you enjoying tonight so far?' asked Daisy to Rosalina. 'Me, Peach, You, Birdo, Dixie and Tiny are sharing a room, Ok?'.

'Sure' shrugged Rosalina.

Birdo squealed with delight.

'Yay!' she cried. 'We are going to have SUCH a fun night!'.

'I hope...' said Rosalina.

Daisy and Birdo walked off.

'...That I will be able to get some sleep!' Rosalina finished.

She sighed and walked after the others.

Daisy stepped onto the table.

'Everyone! It's time for bed!' she yelled.

Mario looked at the clock.

'But it's only Nine thirty' Mario complained.

'Too bad!' Daisy scolded.

Everyone was about to stop what they were doing when suddenly, there was a bang on the door, and small diamonds fell from the top and onto the spotless floor. Daisy screamed.

'MY DOOR!' Daisy cried.

Then there was another smash, and everyone began backing away towards the stairs. Tiny screamed. There was another smash, and the door flew open. Loads of hungry wolves bounded into the castle. They stared at the humans and animals. They looked hungry.

'God...' whispered Yoshi.

'Everyone! Get up the stairs!' cried Daisy.

Everyone began bounding up the stairs. A wolf started to chase them. Peach stopped.

'PEACH!' Mario cried. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'.

'Go on without me!' she cried. 'I'll slow them down!'.

Mario hesitated but them turned and followed the others up the stairs. Peach braced herself. She felt claws rip open her chest. She fell and began rolling down the stairs. The wolves continued eating her.

'OH MY GOD!' screamed Dixie, as they all ran into Daisy's bedroom and slammed the door. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO!?'.

'I don't know...' whispered Daisy. 'We are all going to die...'.

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Dixie, Tiny, Funky Kong and Rosalina.

A/N: Well, that is the end of this chapter. Please review who you want to survive and die.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Let's continue the fic...

Characters Alive: Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Dixie, Tiny, Funky Kong and Rosalina.

Rosalina screamed. Mario was whispering to Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi. Birdo, DK, Dixie, Tiny and Funky were also talking together.

'Peach has secret exits in her castle' whispered Mario to Daisy. 'Do you have any?'.

Daisy shook her head.

'No' she said. 'I couldn't find any cool places to put them in'.

Mario sighed.

'Well, we can't stay in here forever' he said. 'Let's get out of this room and hide somewhere'.

The other three nodded. Daisy told the others. They also agreed.

'Let's do it' said Birdo.

Tiny slowly turned the door handle and pulled the door open. She looked outside.

'The coast is clear guys' she said.

Everyone walked out.

'Let's split up into groups' whispered Daisy.

'Are you out of your mind!?' Toad shouted.

'Well, if the wolves find us in one big group, then all of us will die. If we split up into small groups then there is more of a chance of us surviving' explained Daisy. 'Now then, let's get into teams'.

Daisy put them all into separate groups. These are the groups-

Group One: Mario, DK, Rosalina and Birdo.

Group Two: Luigi, Daisy, Tiny and Dixie.

Group Three: Yoshi, Funky and Toad.

'Group One, go down to the kitchen' said Daisy, pointing back down the stairs. 'Group Two, the basement. Group Three, you guys search the bedrooms'.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Somewhere in that big castle, were the wolves that could end their lives one by one...

...

Group One slowly made their way down the stairs. Rosalina watched Mario.

'Mario?' she asked, walking quicker to catch up with him.

Mario turned around.

'Yes?' he asked.

'Are you sad about Peach?' Rosalina asked.

Mario stared at Rosalina for a while.

'Yeah' he said. 'Why?'.

'Oh, Nothing' she said.

Mario turned around once again. Rosalina grinned. DK was sighing. Birdo noticed this.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'It's just, I'm worried for Dixie and Tiny' he sighed.

Birdo put her hand on his shoulder.

'It's fine' she said. 'They probably will die'.

Then she burst out laughing.

'HAHAHA! Dixie and Tiny are going to die!' she laughed, clutching her sides.

DK's face went red with fury. He punched Birdo is the stomach, sending her to the bottom of the stairs.

'Hey!' she screamed, standing up.

Suddenly, she thought she heared something move behind the sofa.

'Um...Guys?' Birdo asked.

'What?' asked Rosalina.

'Let's get to the kitchen...Quickly' Birdo said impatiently.

Mario and Rosalina rushed down the stairs. DK walked normally. They entered the kitchen.

'Woah. Look at all these pots and pans and plates!' Rosalina gasped, examining a golden plate with a Daisy on the surface.

'Never mind about that!' snapped DK.

'Attitude!' Rosalina said.

'Why did Daisy make us come into the kitchen?' asked Mario. 'There is nothing here'.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling peckish' said Birdo, walking towards the fridge.

She opened it. Then she screamed, sending echoes around the house.

'WHAT?' Mario cried.

'There...is...no...CASSEROLE!' Birdo screamed, picking up one of the plates and smashing it down on the floor.

Suddenly, there was a grunt. They all turned to the door and gasped. There was wolf there, bigger than the others. It's fur was white with streaks of silver. It bared it's teeth.

'Nice one, Birdo' muttered DK, as they all backed away from the wolf.

'Sorry guys...' said Birdo.

The wolf slowly made it's way towards them. Suddenly, Mario picked up a plate and threw it in the direction of the wolf. The plate smashed onto the wolf's head and it howled in pain.

'YES!' Mario shouted.

Blood seeped out of the wolf's head. Suddenly, it howled loudly and bounded towards Mario. Birdo climbed up onto the table and leaped onto a high shelf.

'I'm safe...' she said, watching the scene.

Rosalina gasped. She continued to back away until she touched the wall. She spun around. Rosalina saw a big cupboard built into the wall. She clambered into it and slammed it shut.

'Get the hell away from me you piece of shit!' yelled Mario, as he stumbled away from the wolf.

DK stood in the corner of the kitchen, with his eyes wide. Mario picked up another plate and threw it at the wolf. But the wolf dodged the plate and jumped onto Mario.

'NO!' he yelled.

The wolf's claws ripped open Mario's face, causing Mario's vision to be blurry from the blood. He stumbled around, and then slipped on his blood. His face fell onto a knife that was sticking upwards. It pierced Mario's eyes and came out through his head.

'Oh my god!' yelled DK.

DK ran out of the kitchen, almost slipping on Mario's blood. Birdo watched in fear from the high shelf. She covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't scream.

'Stay calm...' Birdo whispered to herself.

Rosalina had no idea what was happening from inside the dark cupboard but she heared the slice.

'Oh my god...' Rosalina whispered.

The two girls stood still while the wolf roamed the kitchen, looking for it's next prey.

Characters Alive: Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Dixie, Tiny, Funky Kong and Rosalina.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I didn't expect for it to take this long. Oh well. Enjoy the next chapter of Wolf attack!

Characters Alive: Luigi, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Dixie, Tiny, Funky Kong and Rosalina.

...

Luigi was ahead as they walked down the rotting stairs. Daisy, Dixie and Tiny were staying behind.

'I'm SO scared' said Dixie.

'Me too!' said Tiny.

'Me three!' said Daisy.

'Do any of you guys have any weapons?' asked Luigi.

Dixie raised her eyebrow.

'Weapons?'she said.

'Yes. Weapons' said Luigi.

'I do. They are in a box somewhere down here' said Daisy, pushing Dixie and Tiny out of the way.

Daisy opened a box and dust flew in front of her face. She coughed.

'In here!' she said.

Daisy pulled out a shotgun and a pack of bullets. She handed them to Luigi, who examined them.

'These are fine' he said.

'We don't have to worry. The stupid wolves probably won't be down here' shrugged Tiny.

'Be quiet!' snapped back Dixie.

Tiny folded her arms. Suddenly, Blood shot out of Luigi's back.

'Oh my god...' said Dixie, backing away.

'LUIGI!' cried Daisy.

Then blood came out of his mouth and splashed all over the dirty floor. Then he fell onto the rock hard ground. Tiny screamed. A wolf was standing there, growling.

'Shit!' screamed Daisy.

Tiny made a dash for the gun, that was next to the wolf. The wolf howled and lashed out at her.

'TINY!' screamed Dixie.

A big gash opened up on Tiny's arms and blood fell over the ground. She cried out. Tiny was clutching the shotgun in her other hand. The wolf leaped onto her stomach and opened it's mouth.

'NOOO!' yelled Dixie.

Daisy gasped and backed away. The wolf growled and threw it's head at Tiny. Dixie covered her eyes.

BANG!

The wolf winced in pain and then fell on top of Tiny, dead. Tiny shuffled about and pushed the wolf off her.

'Tiny!' shouted Dixie, running towards her.

Tiny hugged Dixie, while Daisy watched.

'Should we stay down here?' asked Daisy.

Tiny looked around the dark basement.

'Yeah' she said.

They walked up the stairs and shut the door. When they came to the top, they saw DK speeding past them and up the stairs.

'Huh?' asked Dixie.

'Let's follow him' said Daisy.

The three girls chased DK up the stairs.

...

'Hey guys! Check out my muscles!' yelled Funky, as he flexed his left arm.

Toad sighed.

'We have had enough looks, thank you' he said.

Funky scowled.

'Come on dude!' he shouted after them.

Yoshi turned around.

'I agree with Toad' he said.

Suddenly, DK came rushing up the stairs and slammed into Yoshi, who smashed into the wall.

'OUCH!' he yelled.

Toad stopped walking and turned around.

'Donkey Kong?' he asked.

'It's DK' said DK.

'I don't care' said Toad. 'Why were you running?'.

DK explained everything to the three. Yoshi gasped at the part where Mario died.

'And I don't know what happened to the girls' finished DK.

'Well!' said Yoshi. 'We have to go and save them!...If they are still alive...'.

They were about to walk down the stairs when Daisy, Dixie and Tiny blocked their way.

'Where is everybody coming from?' said Toad. 'Where is Luigi?'.

Daisy wiped away her tears while Dixie explained.

'He died' Dixie said. 'Tiny almost died too'.

'Well it's glad she didn't!' said DK, patting Tiny on the head. 'Let's go down to the kitchen to save Birdo and Rosalina!'.

They all tiptoed down the stairs. The castle hall was a mess. Wolves must of been playing or fighting there. The party slowly entered the kitchen.

'Birdo? Rosalina?' whispered Dixie, who was ahead.

'Guys! Is that you?' whispered a voice from a high shelf.

Everyone glanced upwards. A figure came into view.

'Birdo!' squealed Tiny.

'Ssshhh!' whispered Birdo, pointing downwards.

Everyone gasped. The wolf was standing there with it's back to them. It turned around slowly. Birdo sunk back into the shadows. The wolf bared it's teeth.

'God...' whispered DK.

The wolf gave an almighty leap and pinned Funky to the wall by the neck. DK gasped.

'Acckkkk...' croaked Funky, struggling to breath.

Blood began to seep out of Funky's neck.

'I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!' yelled DK and ripped the wolf off Funk's neck.

Funky fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The wolf yelped in pain as it got smashed to the floor. It opened it's mouth and bit DK on the hand hard.

'Oh my god!' gasped Daisy.

Suddenly, a cupboard opened. Rosalina stepped through.

'Guys?' she asked.

'Rosalina!' shouted Dixie. 'Get over here!'.

Rosalina ran over to the others. Birdo stayed on the shelf. DK staggered back and fell into the pots and pans. They fell all over him, making bruises on his skin. The wolf limped towards him, baring it's teeth.

'ARRGGGHHHH!' yelled Birdo, jumping from the high shelf onto the wolf.

The wolf growled as it got smashed onto the floor. When Birdo stood back up, there was a big pool of blood on the floor. The wolf's body was crushed.

'I knew I put on those extra pounds for a reason' she said.

Yoshi and Toad helped DK to his feet and Birdo walked back to the group.

'Let's not split up again, eh?' said Funky, touching his neck.

'I agree' said Dixie, holding Tiny close.

'Where should we go next?' asked Daisy.

'I actually think all the wolves are dead now...' said Toad. 'Let's see if we can get outside...'.

They all walked towards the door. DK checked the window. He gulped.

'Uh...Guys?' he whispered.

'What?' asked Daisy, walking towards the window.

'Have a look' said DK.

Daisy looked outside the window and screamed. She couldn't see any ground. It was al covered with massive wolves, way bigger than the one Birdo just killed. Everyone looked out the window.

'What are we going to do?' asked Tiny.

Then there was a loud thump on the door.

'One word...' said Daisy. 'RUN!'.

Everyone ran up the stairs. The door burst open and millions of wolves bounded through. They smelt the scent of Humans, Dinosaurs, Monkeys and Mushrooms. They're FAVOURITE meal.

'Oh god!' shouted Toad, looking over his shoulder every five seconds.

'This is NOT working out for us!' cried Tiny. 'There are Two humans, Two dinosaurs, Four monkeys and a mushroom against millions of giant wolves!'.

'We are all going to die!' screamed Dixie.

Then there was a loud snarl. Tiny turned around. The others continued running and were soon out of sight.

'God...' said Tiny.

A wolf leaped up at her. Tiny turned around and attempted to run back a wolf tripped her up. She screamed as she saw wolf ripping off her leg.

'Why the hell did I turn around?' she said.

The wolves blurred her vision.

'SHIT!' she screamed.

Then, there was silence as the wolves finished Tiny off and chased the final eight.

'Tiny?' asked Dixie, as she realized she wasn't carrying Tiny any more. She stopped running.

'God no...' she whispered.

Then she heared the howling of wolves. She turned around and followed the others as fast as she could.

...

'This way guys!' said Daisy, as she lead the party up another set of stairs.

'Dude!' yelled Funky. 'This isn't leading us anywhere!'.

'I'm trying to lose them!' shouted Daisy.

Toad was stumbling behind. Yoshi realized this and put Toad on his back. Dixie soon caught up with them.

'Guys! I got a proper look at the wolves!' she said, panting heavily. 'Their claws are as long as rulers and their claws are way sharper than razor-sharp!'.

Rosalina gasped.

'We are ants compared to them!' she cried. 'We HAVE to get away somehow!'.

Daisy lead them up another staircase and Rosalina's heel broke off. She tumbled down the stairs, gashes appearing all over the face.

'Rosalina!' cried Yoshi.

Yoshi picked Rosalina up and placed her behind Toad on his back. Rosalina was breathing heavily. Her clothes were ripped.

'See Daisy!?' yelled Yoshi. 'If you keep leading us up these stupid staircases then EVERYONE will die!'.

Daisy stopped running.

'Fine. Let's go up the elevator!' she said.

Everyone sighed with relief. They hurried into the elevator. Daisy pressed the button for the top floor. As soon as the elevator doors closed, there was a thump on the doors.

'We are safe for now...' said Funky.

A/N: This has been my longest chapter yet. Review who you want to survive and who you think will survive. Also review who you want to die and who you think will die.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Characters Alive: Rosalina, Birdo, Yoshi, Funky, Toad, DK, Daisy and Dixie.

Dixie leaned against the back of the elevator, panting.

'That was a close one!' she gasped.

'Yeah' said DK.

There was silence as everyone waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. The doors slid open and everyone stepped through.

'Ok, where next?' asked Toad.

'We have to contact Professor somehow...' said Daisy.

'Why don't we use the PHONE?' said Funky, who was holding a phone.

'Prof doesn't have a phone' said Daisy, folding her arms in anger.

'Well, how DO you get in contact with him?' asked Dixie.

'By a satellite' explained Daisy. 'There is one up on my roof. We have to go up one more staircase to get there'.

They all turned around gasped. A gigantic wolf stood there, baring it's teeth. It blocked the way to the staircase.

'God Dammit!' cried Birdo.

Then Yoshi stepped forward.

'Don't worry!' he said as confidently as he could. 'I will kill this wolf!'.

Then he bent back and opened his mouth. His long reed tongue shot out of his mouth and wrapped around the wolf. Then Yoshi swallowed it.

'Go Yoshi!' yelled Birdo happily.

Suddenly, blood began pouring out of Yoshi's stomach. A claw was hanging out of it. Birdo screamed. Yoshi dropped dead.

'NO! YOSHI!' screamed Birdo.

'The stupid wolf is dead!' snapped Dixie.

Dixie picked Birdo up and dragged her to the stairs. They all walked up. Then they came to a metal door.

'Here we are!' squealed Daisy with delight.

'Yay!' shouted Dixie.

Daisy put her hand on the handle and turned it. Then her face went pale. She began shaking the handle violently.

'What's the matter?' asked Rosalina.

'The door isn't opening!' screamed Daisy.

Then there was a loud howl and the sound of an animal running up the stairs.

'Open it!' yelled Toad, who was at the back of the group.

'I can't you stupid piece of shit!' shouted Daisy.

Daisy stepped back and let DK and Funky have a go. The door didn't budge. Suddenly, there was a yell of pain from somebody. They all turned around and saw a wolf biting Toad's leg. The wolf was trying to drag Toad away.

'No!' screamed Daisy, and leaped forward.

Daisy grasped Toad's arms and the others helped pull him away from the wolf. The wolf eventually let go. This continued happening to Toad. Suddenly, Daisy looked up and saw an air vent that was only just big enough for Funky, who was the biggest.

'Guys! Up there!' screamed Daisy, pointing upwards.

'Help Toad up!' cried Rosalina.

They all lifted Toad up into the air. Toad grabbed the metal covering of the air vent and pulled it off. Then he threw it onto one of the wolves. Toad clambered through. Soon, everyone was through, Funky only just making it. The wolves filled up the staircase.

'Woah. That was a close one' said Dixie, as they crawled through the cold air vent.

Suddenly, it got very warm. Soon, it was boiling.

'Damn it!' cried Daisy. 'I forgot to knock off the stove after we had the mushroom soup!'.

'STUPID FUCKING BITCH!' shouted DK, going mental.

Everyone stared at him in anger and amazement.

'Do you know where this leads?' asked Dixie.

As soon as she said that, the air vent split up into multiple paths. The heat was still unbearable though.

'Which path?' wondered Daisy.

Funky got tired of waiting.

'JUST GO BLOODY LEFT!' he shouted.

Everyone went left. They continued crawling.

'How long is this stupid path?' asked Birdo.

Nobody answered her. None of them were in the mood. Eventually, they came to a light. Daisy crawled through it. Then there was a scream. Then silence.

'Daisy?' asked Rosalina, who was behind Daisy.

She crawled to the light and then stopped just in time. Rosalina looked down. She saw the main hall of the castle. A panel of the air vent must of fallen when all the wolves entered. Then she heared whimpering.

'Daisy?' asked Rosalina again, bending a little further.

'What's the hold up?' shouted Funky.

'Daisy is gone!' shouted Rosalina.

Then she thought she caught a glimpse of the colour Yellow. She bent further until half of her body was out of the air vent. She saw Daisy clinging onto the bottom of the air vent. It was obvious she was struggling.

'Daisy!' shouted Rosalina.

Daisy didn't look at Rosalina. She continued to hold on. Suddenly, her arms began shaking.

'Grab my hand!' shouted Rosalina.

Rosalina stretched her hand as far as it would go. Daisy looked at it and hesitated. Then she leaped off where she was and clutched hold of Rosalina's hand. Now it was Rosalina's turn to struggle. She pulled as hard as she could.

'Guys help me!' screamed Rosalina.

Everyone grabbed hold of each other and pulled. Then there was a sound of metal and the panel behind Funky fell. Luckily, Funky was behind, so no one fell.

'Hurry!' yelled Funky.

Rosalina pulled and pulled. Then there was another sound of metal. Rosalina gave one great pull and Daisy got pulled back into the air vent.

'Guys jump!' shouted Rosalina.

Everyone jumped over the missing part of the air vent. As soon as Funky jumped over, the air vent collapsed and smashed onto the ground, killing a few wolves.

'Phew!' panted Dixie, wiping sweat off her forehead.

'Thanks guys' panted Daisy.

'Let's keep going before more of the air vent falls' said Birdo.

Everyone began crawling through the air vent as fast as they could. Then there was the sound of metal and a scream.

'OUCH!' cried Daisy.

She had hit her head of the covering of the air vent. She pushed it and it fell onto the floor of a room.

'I think we are done climbing through the air vent' said Daisy, as she jumped out of the air vent and onto a warm basket of clothes.

Everyone jumped out. They were in the laundry room.

'Luckily, there are no wolves here' said Dixie.

'Yeah' said Funky.

'Let's stay here' said Toad, jumping onto a massive basket full of soft clothes.

'We can't stay here FOREVER' said Daisy. 'We have to get back to the roof somehow, to send contact the professor'.

'Why do we need to contact him?' asked Funky.

'He will send one of his inventions over to kill these stupid wolves' said Daisy.

'For now, we relax' said Birdo, settling on a jacket.

'No!' shouted Daisy. 'I ain't staying in a castle full of wolves!'.

'I agree' said Funky.

'We all have to escape out of here alive!' said Daisy.

That will never happen' said Dixie. 'Toadette has died. Peach has died. Mario died. Tiny died. Yoshi died. Luigi died.'.

'And your point is?' said Birdo, getting angry.

'Haven't you realized?' asked Dixie, also getting angry. 'Mario? Luigi? Yoshi? They are all the heroes and should have killed all the wolves by now! Peach shouldn't have risked her life to save ours! Toadette shouldn't of went outside in the dark alone! And Tiny...She shouldn't of stopped running!'.

'I still don't get your point...' said Birdo.

Dixie sighed.

'If Toadette hadn't went out in the night, she would still be here now. If Peach didn't risk her life, she would still be here now. If Tiny didn't stop running, she would still be here now. If Yoshi didn't try to EAT the wolf, he would still be here now. If Mario didn't run away from the wolf and of just hid, he would still be here now. If Luigi would of just killed the wolf straight away, he would still be here now. WE WOULD ALL STILL BE ALIVE IF THEY DIDN'T DO THESE STUPID THINGS!' she cried.

Everyone was silent.

'Your right...' Birdo uttered eventually.

'Well, we still have to try!' shouted Daisy.

'Yeah!' shouted Funky and Toad.

'Yeah!' shouted Birdo and DK.

'Yeah!' shouted Rosalina.

Dixie sighed.

'Then you guys go alone' she said, sitting down on the floor. 'I'm staying right here'.

'Dixie, you will die if you stay here!' said Daisy. 'You have no food, no water, you are in a boiling room! Just come with us and you have a chance of surviving!'.

'Come on, Dixie!' said Birdo.

Dixie stared at the party. Then she stood up.

'Fine' she said. 'Let's do it'.

DK opened the laundry room door slowly. Then he closed it quickly.

'I just saw a wolf pass' he said. 'But I only saw one'.

'Try again' said Daisy.

DK nodded. He opened the door slowly and looked outside.

'The coast is clear' he said.

Everyone tiptoed out of the door, Toad saying things to himself to calm him down.

'Do you know another way to the roof?' asked Funky quietly to Daisy.

Daisy stood still as she thought and then nodded.

'Yes' she said. 'But it is dangerous'.

'Are there any steps?' asked Birdo.

'No' said Daisy. 'We will have to climb up the walls'.

'How do you know about this way?' asked Rosalina.

'When I first bought this castle, I was looking around. Then I came to a broken part in the wall. It wasn't meant to be there. I climbed through and began climbing up the wooden pegs to the top. Then I found a trap door. I pushed it open and I came out on the roof. But I almost fell off twice when I was climbing, and there is an endless pit at the bottom' said Daisy.

There was silence.

'So it isn't safe?' said Dixie.

Daisy looked at Dixie.

'No' she said.

'We still have to go though, right?' asked Toad.

'Yes. We do' said Funky.

'Do you remember where it is?' asked Birdo.

'Yes. This way' said Daisy.

Daisy led the party through a few corridors. They had to hide behind walls sometimes so the wolves wouldn't see them. Then she stopped by a wall.

'Damn it!' Daisy whispered loudly.

'What?' asked DK.

'They must of covered up the broken wall' muttered Daisy. 'I need a hammer'.

Funky stepped forward.

'Why do you need a hammer when you have me?' Funky laughed.

Daisy looked unsure.

'Well, Ok, but be quiet' whispered Daisy.

Funky nodded and punched the wall as quietly as he could. It was still really loud, and Toad had to cover his ears. hen there was a faint howl. It got louder. Then it became more howls. They were coming from both sides of the corridor.

'Please hurry Funky!' begged Dixie.

Funky continued punching. Daisy watched, waiting for him to punch off enough wall. The howls got so loud now, that Toad went onto his knees and buried his head in his lap. Rosalina picked him up.

'You can't do that' she whispered into his ear. 'You might get caught'.

Toad nodded. Rosalina let go of him. Funky was punching a lot of the wall out now. Birdo thought she caught a glimpse of sharp teeth.

'Go quicker!' she snapped.

Funky continued punching. Suddenly, Daisy stopped him.

'Quick guys! Get through!' she whispered.

Everyone crawled through and stood up in the darkness.

'Stay by the walls' Daisy whispered. 'One wrong step and you will fall into the pit'.

Daisy kept walking until she found something wooden. She took out a lighter and lit up a match.

'Guys' she whispered. 'Climb up these'.

Everyone climbed up, with Toad ahead. Daisy went last. As soon as Daisy began climbing up the pegs, a wolf bounded through the wall. The wolf didn't keep to the walls and it fell into the pitch black bottomless pit, yelping for help. The other wolves didn't run through, as they were too scared. Then they had an idea. If the gang were going to the roof, then they could go up those stairs and brake through the metal door! The wolves began running to the top floor.

...

Toad heared the sound of paws running up the stairs to the top floor.

'Guys we have to hurry! I think the wolves know where we are going! They can probably brake through the metal door!' Toad said.

Dixie screamed. Everyone gasped. They thought she had fallen off. But Dixie had only lots her footing and was soon climbing up again.

'Go faster!' shouted Daisy, trying to push Funky upwards.

The pegs were struggling to keep Funky's weight.

'I'm trying!' Funky shouted back, kicking Daisy in the face with his massive foot.

Suddenly, Toad hit his head on something wooden. He kept hold of one of the pegs with one hand, and pushed the wood upwards with the other.

'I think I found the trapdoor!' Toad squealed happily.

Toad climbed through and he appeared on the roof. Raining was hammering hard down on him. Soon, everyone was up. They were all up before the wolves.

'Quickly Daisy!' shouted Rosalina. 'Get to the satellite and contact the professor!'.

Daisy nodded. She ran to the edge of the roof where a gigantic satellite stood. Daisy moved some wires to the others until a big blue screen appeared and a transmission of the professor appeared.

'Professor !' shouted Daisy.

'Why, it's young Daisy. Let me just finish taking my crack a second...Ok I'm done' said the professor. 'Now, what do you need?'.

Everyone stood next to Daisy as she explained.

'Millions of wolves came into my castle and have killed a few people' said Daisy. 'We hope you can send one of your inventions to help us'.

Everyone looked at the transmission of the professor hopefully. He had a depressed look on his face.

'I'm so sorry!' he said. 'All my inventions were destroyed by Godzilla and I have been taking too much crack too think of anything. Goodbye'.

The transmission dissapeared and the satellite jumped off the roof.

'NO!' cried Daisy.

'Hopefully, the wolves won't be able to get up here' said Dixie, hopefully.

Suddenly, there was a great bang on the metal door and about half of the wolves bounded through. There were more waiting to get in the action on the stairs.

'Damn it!' said Dixie.

The wolves bared their teeth and began bounding towards the final seven.

A/N: This one was my longest yet. I am quite please with what I done and I hope you too. The next chapter will NOT be my last by the way. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: If I was doing a murder mystery story then all of these characters wouldn't of made it. Lol. Enjoy the next part!

Characters Alive: Rosalina, Birdo, Funky, Toad, DK, Daisy and Dixie.

...

The seven backed away until they could back away no more. Daisy turned around. Her garage was beside the castle. It was a long way down, but they could make it.

'Guys! Jump down here!' cried Daisy.

'No!' shouted DK and Funky at the same time. 'We are staying to fight!'.

'I agree' said the other four.

Daisy sighed and got into her battle pose.

'What the?' said Toad as he looked at Daisy.

'Shut up!' cried Daisy.

'GUYS!' screamed Dixie. 'THEY ARE COMING!'.

Daisy and Toad gasped. There were Three Monkeys, Two Humans, A Dinosaur and A Mushroom vs millions and millions and millions of Man-Eating...Wolves...

DK ran forward and thumped his fist into one of the Wolves's jaws. It staggered back wincing, and fell into it's companions. Three wolves ran towards Toad. He backed into the corner of the roof.

'Goodbye World' said Toad and jumped.

Then he felt himself being caught by something. He looked up and saw Rosalina.

'Don't give up!' she shouted.

'I have one question' asked Toad. 'Do you take drugs?'.

'Of course not!' snapped Rosalina. 'Well...Sometimes...Oh for god's sake Yes!'.

Rosalina put Toad back on the roof.

'Guys! I have weapons!' cried Daisy and pulled out a bunch of weapons out of nowhere.

'You could of told us that before!' yelled Funky, taking a shotgun.

'Yeah...Whatever' said Daisy and took out a machine gun.

Everyone aimed their guns.

'SHOOT!' screamed Daisy.

Everyone blasted all the wolves that came near them. Suddenly, a wolf came up and bared it's teeth. Then it went back through the metal door and howled something to the other wolves.

'I have a bad feeling about this...' said Birdo.

Then the rest of the wolves bounded up, snarling. There were so many that all the survivors could see was silver fur.

'SHOOT AGAIN!' cried Daisy.

Everyone began blasting the wolves. But there were so many that every time one died, another took it's place. A big wolf began running towards Rosalina.

'Oh no you don't!' shouted Rosalina and pulled the trigger.

Nothing came out.

'Shit...' she said and pulled it again.

It happened to Birdo too, then DK, then Funky, then Daisy, then Dixie until the only one left was Toad. He opened up his shotgun as the wolves got nearer.

'One bullet left...' he said.

Toad aimed carefully at a wolf and shot. The bullet sped through the wolf's mouth and out his neck, making blood pour out from his jaw. Then the bullet continued shooting the line of wolves.

'Go Toad!' squealed Birdo.

Then the bullet flew off the roof and onto the ground. The millions of wolves left howled happily. Everyone backed away until they're heels weren't on the roof any more. Daisy looked at the others as the wolves got closer.

'NOW do you think we should jump?' asked Daisy.

Dixie turned around and looked down.

'It's a very very very very very very very very very very long way down' she said.

'Would you rather get eaten by giant wolves or brake a few bones by landing on the metal of the garage?' asked Daisy angrily.

'I would rather get eaten by giant wolves' she said.

Suddenly, Daisy pushed Dixie hard, and she fell off the roof.

'DAISY!' yelled DK and leaped after Dixie.

'You will need me to protect you!' yelled Funky and Cannon-Balled off the roof.

Everyone looked down and gasped. Dixie hadn't even reached the garage yet. Then there was a faint thump on the surface.

'Oh God...' said Birdo.

Rosalina smiled. She jumped off and began floating down with her magic.

'See ya guys!' she laughed.

'HEY!' yelled Toad and jumped off the roof after her.

Toad clutched hold of Rosalina's shoulders and she jerked down a bit.

'YOU BITCH!' cried Rosalina as she and Toad floated safely down to the garage roof.

Daisy and Birdo exchanged worried glances. Then Birdo felt a pain on her back and could hear the blood splashing down beside her.

'Woah! That's a bad bite!' yelled Daisy and jumped off the roof, not wanting to get bitten.

Birdo also jumped. Daisy passed Rosalina and Toad, who were laughing. Then Rosalina picked up Toad and threw him off her back. Toad fell through the air.

'Hahaha!' laughed Rosalina.

Birdo passed Rosalina.

'Hey bitch!' she said and fell past her.

'WHORE!' screamed back Rosalina.

Rosalina landed safely on the garage roof and looked around. Everyone was either checking their arms and legs, or were lying on the ground screaming in pain. After everyone eventually got up, Daisy began talking.

'There are some tools in the garage' she explained. 'If the wolves come then we can use them as weapons. We must all go down'.

Everyone climbed down except Toad. He was staring up at the roof, where the wolves stared angrily back at him. Then Toad felt a shiver down his spine and he followed the others.

...

The biggest wolf of all turned to the other wolves.

'Bark! Bark! Bark!' it howled.

Translated: We must go down to the garage and get our meal! They can't run any more after this!

The other wolves howled in agreement and they all began running down the stairs.

...

Daisy touched the lock on the garage. She put her hand in her pocket and looked around for the key.

'Daisy!' snapped Dixie. 'The wolves will be here any moment!'.

'I'm looking for the key!' Daisy snapped back.

After about a minute, Daisy took out an old, rusty key from her pocket. She inserted it in the lock, and it fell to the ground. Daisy opened the doors. At that moment, they heared a deep howl.

'AHHH!' cried Toad.

'Don't worry!' snapped Daisy. 'They must be on the second floor. It will take them another five minutes to get down'.

Everyone entered.

'I think we should stay in here' said Dixie.

Daisy shook her head.

'If we stay here, and the wolves get in, then we won't be able to escape. We will go onto the roof' said Daisy.

DK and Funky had hammers, Dixie, Rosalina and Daisy had screwdrivers, and Toad and Birdo had heavy, metal spanners.

'Everyone get up!' snapped Daisy.

Everyone climbed up and waited. It was uncomfortable because the roof had dents in it. Toad kept slipping all the time and Rosalina had to help him back up. Dixie took out her phone and began playing on it. Everyone gasped. Dixie looked up.

'What?' she asked.

'You...Have your phone!?' cried Daisy.

'Ummm...Yeah' said Dixie, not knowing why everyone was so angry.

'We could of rung the police by now!' screamed Daisy. 'We could have been out of here by now!'.

Dixie put her phone down for a moment.

'Oh yeah...' she said.

'Well!' snapped Funky. 'What are we waiting for!?'.

Everyone stared at Dixie.

'Awww! Can I finish this level?' she asked.

'NO!' yelled everyone.

Suddenly, the biggest wolf turned around the corner of the castle, followed by the other wolves. More must of came out of the forest because the pack looked a hell lot bigger.

'Hurry up!' yelled Rosalina.

Birdo peeked at Dixie's phone. She was still playing on her game.

'YOU BITCH!' cried Birdo.

The wolves got closer and the garage began shaking.

'What?' yelled back DK.

'That bitch is still on her fucking game!' yelled Birdo.

Everyone gasped. Dixie slowly looked up.

'Oops...' she said.

'RING THE POLICE RIGHT NOW!' screamed Daisy slamming her fist down on the metal.

Dixie got scared and quickly dialled the number for the police.

'Hello?' asked Chief Goomba.

'We need help right now!' cried Dixie. 'These wolves are trying to kill us!'.

'So, there is no point in trying to kill the wolves or to pick you up by car?' asked Chief Goomba.

'No! Of course not!' yelled Dixie. 'HELICOPTER!'.

'We will be right there!' said Chief Goomba and hanged up.

'What did he say?' asked Toad urgently.

'He said he will be right there' said Dixie.

Then Dixie went back onto the game. Suddenly, the garage shook violently, and Dixie's phone fell out of her hands and onto the ground.

'Shit!' she screamed.

Daisy moved forward and looked over the edge. All the wolves were surrounding the garage, and most were clawing it. There was a crash as something in the garage fell over.

'We are going to die!' cried Dixie and face-palmed.

Suddenly, there was a loud whirr coming from the castle. Everyone glanced to it and saw a helicopter flying over it. The wolves barked and howled. Some tried jumping up but failed.

'HURRY!' screamed Daisy.

A wolf jumped onto the roof but then slid off and fell. The helicopter stopped above the roof and let down it's emergency ladder. At that moment, the biggest wolf gave an almighty leap and landed gracefully on the roof.

'Climb! Climb!' cried Birdo.

Toad began climbing up. It was difficult to climb because the ladder was shaky. Rosalina began climbing then, followed by Birdo.

'Quickly!' screamed Daisy.

The wolf walked slowly towards the party. Then it began bounding along the roof, each step making the whole roof vibrate.

'Oh my god!' yelled DK.

Funky was going to go last for obvious reasons. But then he turned around and saw the wolf. He shoved the others out of the way and began climbing. DK fell over and rolled towards the wolf. But as soon as the wolf was going to rip open DK's chest, DK lashed at the wolf with his fist and it hit the wolf's jaw. DK leaped to his feet and climbed the ladder.

'I can't believe you guys did that!' screamed Daisy.

The wolf growled, catching Dixie's attention. She turned around and screamed. The other wolves were jumping up now.

'Hurry Daisy! Hurry!' cried Dixie.

Daisy put her foot on the ladder and then the helicopter rose into the air, leaving Dixie.

'Wait! Please Wait!' cried Dixie and ran to the edge of the roof.

Dixie leaped into the air and grabbed Daisy's foot. The seven flew away from the wolves. Daisy climbed in. Dixie stayed on the ladder, as there was no room. She stared at the wolves. It looked like the biggest one was talking to the others. SURELY they can't be making another plan?

'No. They can't' said Dixie.

Suddenly, all the wolves jumped off the roof and into the woods. The biggest wolf was still watching Dixie, which freaked her out.

'It doesn't matter. We are going home tonight' she said to herself.

Then the driver dropped a bombshell on the party.

'I'm sorry' the Toad said. 'It's too dark to drive all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom. I know a nice, cosy cabin in the woods where we can stay for the night though'.

Everyone felt sick.

'You...You have to be joking, right?' uttered DK.

The toad shook his head, his eyes still fixed on the woods.

'It doesn't matter though' said the Toad. 'We will be very deep in the forest'.

'IT DOESN'T MATTER!' yelled Funky, getting angry. 'THOSE FUCKING WOLVES WILL STILL GET US!'.

'Would you rather get lose in the middle of nowhere than be in a nice, warm cabin!?' yelled the toad.

'YES!' cried everyone.

'Well, too bad!' shouted the toad.

Everyone sighed angrily, especially Dixie. The helicopter flew deep into the woods, until it got too dark to see. The helicopter stopped going forward and sank to the ground.

'It's time to get out' said the toad, and got out of the pilot seat.

Everyone got out. They all entered the cabin. It looked like a normal cabin really. A log fireplace, a long, furry green carpet, two large soft green sofas, a kitchen, and loads of rooms up the stairs. There were two floors in the cabin.

'I will lead everyone to their rooms' said the toad.

After everyone knew where their rooms were, they all sat on the sofas.

'This is really not fair!' said Rosalina.

The pilot Toad was out in the kitchen, drinking Vodka.

'The wolves will easily find us!' said Dixie.

Everyone sighed and stared into the fire.

A/N: Well, it isn't over yet! As I said before, I am planning on making it longer than my other fics. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review what you think will happen please.

Just to let everyone know, I appreciate all the reviews I get. Please continue reviewing, or I will get the wolves to kill you. Lol. Joking. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I changed my profile picture! It might not show straight away though. Enjoy the next chapter!

Characters Alive: Rosalina, Birdo, Funky, Toad, DK, Daisy and Dixie.

...

Birdo got up while the others were still talking.

'I'm going to bed guys' she said.

'Ok' said Dixie, not taking her eyes off her phone.

Birdo turned and began walking up the chestnut coloured stairs. They creaked with every step. Birdo walked into her room, humming. She grabbed a pink dressing gown from the door and wrapped it around herself. She shuddered.

'I hope those wolves don't find us...' she whispered to herself.

Birdo glanced at the wooden clock.

'Twelve Thirty' she said and yawned.

Birdo clambered into bed and looked out the window.

'We don't have to worry. We are only staying her tonight' she said to herself and closed her eyes.

...

Daisy yawned.

'I'm going to go to-' she began, but The Pilot Toad interrupted her.

The Pilot looked depressed.

'You guys ain't going to like this...' he said.

'What?' asked Daisy, hoping The Pilot wouldn't say anything about the wolves.

'My friend, Toadtettra, just told me something...' the toad said.

'WHAT?' yelled Daisy, who wanted to go to bed.

The pilot sighed.

'There is a terrible storm coming tommorow. It is lasting all day and all night. If we leave tommorow, either the water will wreck the plane and we will crash, or the water will block the windscreen so I won't be able to see and I might fly to the middle of nowhere' said the Toad.

Rosalina screamed. Funky swore.

'FUCK! SHIT!' he cried, thumping his fist on the floor.

Daisy ran towards him and pushed him over. Funky fell into the fire.

'OWWWW!' he yelled.

DK helped him out, while the others giggled. The pilot toad picked up his book and went upstairs, not saying any more.

'I can't believe this!' said Dixie. 'The wolves have another whole day to find us and eat us!'.

Toad sighed. He picked up a firepoker.

'We have loads of knives, we have two firepokers, and we have logs of wood' he said.

'SO WHAT!?' screamed Rosalina, bursting into tears. 'WE HAD GUNS BEFORE! THAT DIDN'T KILL THEM!'.

Everyone nodded and sighed.

'Well, I'm going to bed. I have to be ready to die tommorow' said Funky, getting up.

Funky walked up the stairs, followed by Daisy, Toad and DK. Dixie and Rosalina watched them go. Dixie looked at Rosalina.

'You don't have to worry' Dixie said. 'You can use your magic to get away'.

Rosalina shook her head.

'I dropped my wand when we were climbing up the emergency ladder' Rosalina said.

Dixie sighed.

'Oh, I was hoping me and you could...' Dixie began, but then stopped.

'What?' asked Rosalina.

'I thought we could...' said Dixie. '...Get away from all this together'.

'Are you a lesbian!?' asked Rosalina, standing up, shocked.

'No' said Dixie, also standing up. 'But we ARE best friends'.

'YOU!?' cried Rosalina. 'You my best friend!? Peach and Daisy are my best friends! I have never met you before!?'.

'I DON'T CARE!' shrieked Dixie. 'I want to get out of all this without anyone!'.

Rosalina gasped.

'Is that why you want to leave with me?' she asked. 'Because you know I wouldn't give you my wand so I would have to go with you?'

'YES!' screamed Dixie.

'Your pathetic!' cried Rosalina.

Rosalina walked towards the stairs and walked up them. Dixie watched her go.

'ARRRGGGHHH!' cried Dixie, grabbing a glass vase and smashing it on the floor. 'Why am I mixed up in all this mess!?'.

Dixie dashed to the kitchen, sharp pieces of glass sticking in her foot, releasing blood. Dixie opened a cupboard and grabbed a half full bottle of Vodka. She opened the top and threw it onto the ground. Then Dixie drank it all in one gulp. Then Dixie began staggering around.

'Uggghhh...I feel horrible' she said, and fell into a chair.

Dixie lay on the floor, dizzily. Then she closed her eyes, unconscious.

...

Rosalina heared all the smashing and crashing from in her room.

'Oh my god...Dixie is going mental...' she whispered to herself.

Rosalina lay down in her bed, thinking.

'Will we survive?' she said to herself.

Rosalina closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

...

The pilot woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it.

'Toady?' asked the voice in the phone. 'It's Toadtettra'.

'Hey Toadtettra' said Toady.

'So, I just wanted to know, you ain't leaving today are you? I just got some news. The storm is going to be twice as worse as what I said yesterday' said Toadtettra.

Toady gasped. His hands shook as he spoke back into the phone.

'Tw...TWICE as worse?' he said, shaking.

'Yes' said Toadtettra. 'I would put a roof cover on your roof'.

'Yes. Yo..Your right' said Toady. 'I will do it now. Th...Thank You for informing me'.

'Ok. Stay safe. Bye' said Toadtettra, and hung up.

Toady put down the phone. He sat in his bed for a few minutes, shaking, and then got up.

'I will go and put the roof cover on the roof before the storm starts' said Toady.

Toady got up quietly, not wanting to wake the others. Toady opened a door and picked up a roof cover. then he set up a ladder. Toady climbed up and stood up on the roof. He looked into the sky. It was black. Toady began setting up the roof cover.

'I hope the wolves don't find us' he said to himself.

Suddenly, Toady felt a splash of water on his neck. He looked up, and saw raindrops coming down. First of all, it was just Drizzling, and then it began raining heavily.

'This is horrible!' yelled Toady, clinging onto the roof cover.

Suddenly, there was a crack. Toady looked up and saw a thick tree speeding down towards him.

'AHHH!' he yelled.

The tree smashed down beside the cabin. Toady sighed with relief. He tried to look up into the sky, but it was impossible. The booming clouds and the rain blocked Toady's view.

'OH GOD!' cried Toady, as another tree smashed down, just beside the cabin.

Then the wind started. First it was just a howl, but then it got louder and louder, until it sounded like millions of helicopters were whirring at the same time.

'Help!' cried Toady, but nobody heared him.

Toady clung onto the roof cover as hard as he could. Then he tried to drag himself up to the trapdoor of the roof. But the wind was too strong and the rain was blocking Toady's vision. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck Toady's hand. Toady released his hand in pain. The wind made him roll across the roof.

'NO!' cried Toady.

The wind was too strong for him and Toady rolled off the roof. He gave a cry of terror as he fell to the ground. The rain soaked his clothes. Toady stopped breathing and lay in the muddy ground, dead. Suddenly, there was another loud howl. But this howl didn't sound like the wind. Actually, it sounded completely different to the wind. This howl, was the howl of an animal...

...

Funky awoke to the sound of the booming thunder and the howling of the wind.

'This is even worse than what that pilot said' he muttered. 'I better go and find him'.

Funky opened his door, and stepped through. He walked along the corridor until he came to the one on the end. Funky knocked on it. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

'Hey dude! Open up!' Funky yelled.

Then Funky heared the sound of howling. He glanced up and saw the trapdoor to the roof open. As he walked towards it, the wind got louder. Suddenly, he tripped over something. He looked down and saw a ladder.

'I bet the pilot is up there, waiting for someone to help him down' said Funky.

Funky lifted up the ladder and climbed up it. He looked around the roof. The wind was pulling him, but Funky was strong. Funky stepped onto the roof.

'Dude!' he yelled in the howling wind.

Funky walked to the end. He looked down and gasped. A body was lying there, motionless. It was the body of Toady.

'Oh my god!' yelled Funky, looking around for a wolf.

Then, it struck him. Toady was very small, and the wind was very strong...Toady must of been blown off by the wind!

'I don't want that to happen to me!' cried Funky, and dashed towards the trapdoor.

Funky climbed inside and slammed the trapdoor shut. Then he locked it. Funky climbed down the ladder and put it in the storage room.

'Oh God...Oh God...Oh God...' said Funky, as he walked towards his room.

Suddenly, Rosalina's door opened.

'Funky?' she asked, as she saw his worried face. 'What's wrong?'.

Funky looked at Rosalina.

'The trapdoor to the roof was just open, and I had a look. I went to the edge of the roof and I saw...' Funky stopped.

'What did you see?' asked Rosalina, getting frightened.

'I saw...' said Funky. 'The pilot's body...'.

As soon as Funky said that, Rosalina broke down. She jumped onto her bed and began screaming. Everyone came out, not knowing what was the matter. Funky told them all, and they all gasped.

'But...Without a pilot...We can't get home...' said Toad.

'I know' said Funky.

'What are we going to do!?' cried Daisy. 'If Dixie still had her phone, then we could of rung the police!'.

'Speaking of Dixie...' said Birdo, glancing around. 'Where is she?'.

Everyone looked around.

'Oh no!' cried DK. 'What if something happened!?'.

'The main thing now is finding a phone' said Daisy. 'There is one down in the kitchen, I think'.

Everyone walked down, including Rosalina, feeling scared. They entered the main room. DK was just about to put his foot down, when Birdo stopped him.

'Don't put your foot down!' cried Birdo, pointing. 'There is glass under your foot!'.

Everyone gasped, except Rosalina.

'What if the wolves-' began Toad, before Rosalina stopped him.

'It wasn't the wolves' Rosalina said. 'I was speaking to Dixie one night, when all of you were in bed. We had a row and I stormed up the stairs. Before I fell asleep, I heared a smash, and it must of been this vase'.

Everyone gasped.

'What if she committed suicide?' DK, shuddering at the thought.

'As I said, the main thing is that we find a phone!' yelled Daisy, slapping DK on the cheek.

They all walked into the kitchen, and gasped. There was glass all over the floor, fro ma Vodka bottle, and a chair had toppled over. Lying between those two, was a girl.

'Dixie!?' cried DK, running towards her.

DK shook Dixie as hard as he could, while the others watched. Suddenly, Dixie opened her eyes and vomited all over DK.

'Dixie!' cried DK.

'What happened?' asked Dixie, standing up.

'You blacked out last night' explained Rosalina.

'I don't remember anything' said Dixie.

'Ok, now let's find the phone' said Daisy.

Everyone searched the draws and cupboards.

'Where is the phone!?' cried Birdo, as she opened a draw full of batteries.

Suddenly, Dixie gave a yell of triumph.

'I found it!' she yelled, as she help up a white phone.

Daisy tried dialling the police's number, but nothing happened. Daisy opened the back and screamed.

'Shit!' she cried. 'No Batteries!'.

Everyone sighed, apart from Birdo.

'I found Batteries!' she yelled and opened the draw full of Batteries.

Daisy picked two up and inserted them in the battery slot. Then she dialled the police's number. There was a silence, as the others waited eagerly.

'Come on!' said Daisy, as she waited for Chief Goomba to answer.

Suddenly, a different voice came on.

'I'm sorry, but you don't have enough signal to reach your destination. Weather is a Bitch, right? Goodbye' said the voice.

'Damn it!' screamed Daisy, throwing the phone to the floor.

It smashed into a hundred pieces.

'What the hell?' cried Rosalina.

'This stupid storm won't let me ring the police station!' screamed Daisy.

'Oh god...' said DK.

'Well, the wolves haven't found us yet, and they obviously won't find us in this weather, so let's just wait for the storm to be over' said Toad and sat down on one of the comfy green sofas.

Everyone sat down too. Suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs, and the howling of the wind got louder. Funky dashed up the stairs to see what happened.

'Oh god!' he cried.

The storm was so bad, that the roof collapsed, and crushed everything upstairs. The roof would of crushed downstairs if it wasn't for these strong wooden sticks that went between upstairs and downstairs.

'The wind is so bad!' cried Birdo, face-palming.

Suddenly, the door started thumping.

'The wind is opening the door now!' shouted Funky.

But it wasn't the wind. The door burst open. Everyone gasped. Rosalina screamed. The wolves were standing in the doorway, snarling. everyone jumped to their feet, but didn't run. Toad looked outside. He didn't see any wolves. The rest must be hiding in the forest. There were only three of them there.

'Guys!' shouted Toad. 'There are only three of them! The others must be in the forest! We can take down these if we try!'.

'Yeah!' shouted everyone.

'GRAB AS MUCH WEAPONS AS YOU CAN!' shrieked Daisy, as the wolves began bolting towards them.

Rosalina leaped to one side as a wolf jumped up at her. She fell onto one of the sofas. Rosalina banged her side and she cried in pain. She crawled off the sofa and onto the floor, hoping the wolves wouldn't see her. Then she crawled under the sofa, panting.

...

Daisy, Funky and DK dashed into the kitchen to grab some knives. Two of the wolves chased after them. One of the wolves leaped up and aimed it's claw at Daisy's head. Daisy screamed.

'Watch out!' yelled Funky.

Funky charged towards the wolf and punched it hard in the face. Blood dropped from the wolf's mouth and onto the floor as it winced in pain. Another jumped up and dragged it's claw down DK's back. He cried in pain. A gash appeared on his back and he tumbled onto the floor. Daisy opened a draw and handed Funky a knife.

'HI-YA!' yelled Funky and stabbed one of the wolves in the back.

They both staggered back, and growled. DK scrambled to his feet. Daisy handed him a knife. The three watched the wolves, waiting for their next move.

A/N: That' the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! None of the main characters have died for three chapters...-_-'. Oh well, I will try and make somebody die next chapter. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Right, someone is DEFINITELY dying in this chapter. Enjoy!

...

Dixie screamed and hid under the sofa with Rosalina.

'NO! GET OUT!' cried Rosalina and began slapping Dixie on the face.

Dixie grabbed Rosalina's hand.

'Stop it!' she shouted.

Rosalina listened, and stopped slapping Dixie.

...

Toad and Birdo grabbed one of the Firepokers at the same time, as the third wolf walked towards them.

'IT'S MINE!' cried Toad, pulling as hard as he could.

'NO! IT'S MINE!' cried back Birdo, tugging on the Firepoker.

Suddenly, Toad gave a sharp jerk on the Firepoker. Birdo staggered back, and tripped over her feet. Birdo tumbled into the fire, piercing her neck on the other Firepoker.

'ACCHH! HELP! TOAD!' cried Birdo, as she began burning.

Toad wanted to help, but didn't want to die himself. Birdo's screams eventually got quieter and quieter until her body lay motionless in the burning fire. The wolf began bounding towards Toad, and knocked him over.

'AHHH!' yelled Toad, as he fell onto the second sofa.

Rosalina and Dixie gulped. They saw what happened to Birdo, and were afraid it would also happen to Toad.

'Stay Quiet!' whispered Dixie to Rosalina, who was whimpering.

Rosalina nodded.

The wolf jumped onto the sofa and opened it's mouth. Toad cried out and rolled off the sofa. The wolf's teeth sank into the sofa.

'Woah Dude!' yelled Toad, picking up his Firepoker.

The wolf snarled and leapt off the sofa, and began running towards Toad. Toad was just about to raise his Firepoker, when the wolf slammed into his chest, and knocked him to the ground. The Firepoker rolled to the other end of the room. The wolf stood on top of Toad, ready to bite him. Rosalina and Dixie watched, as the wolf opened it's mouth...

...

A wolf jumped towards Daisy. She screamed and jumped out of the way, forgetting to use her knife. She slammed onto the floor, crying out in agony.

'Help!' screamed Daisy, as the wolf howled.

Funky leapt forward and grabbed the wolf by it's neck. The wolf growled and tried to bite Funky. But Funky was holding it tight, and the wolf couldn't even reach his arm.

'DK! HELP DAISY!' yelled Funky, who was now struggling to hold the wolf.

DK nodded and ran towards Daisy. But then he slipped on the Vodka that Dixie was drinking the night before. DK cried out and slammed into the Washing Machine, right beside a screaming Daisy. DK was stunned, and struggled to get back up. The world was spinning. The only thing he saw before he blacked out was Daisy's afraid face.

'OH MY GOD!' shrieked Daisy, thinking DK had died.

The second wolf ran towards DK.

'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' screamed Daisy, and picked up her knife.

The wolf leapt into the air, opening it's mouth. Daisy stood up and stabbed the wolf in the head. The wolf fell to the ground, howling quietly. It's companion couldn't help because it was trapped by Funky.

'Good Job Daisy!' yelled Funky.

The wolf looked at Daisy with Puppy-Dog eyes, before closing them, dead. Daisy couldn't help feeling sorry for the wolf, but it would of killed DK, and maybe her. Daisy began slapping DK's face, trying to get him to wake up, while Funky held the other wolf.

...

Toad's eyes widened. The wolf was about to kill Toad, when it stopped moving. It's eyes went white, and it stopped making noises. It fell on top of Toad, not breathing. Toad looked up and saw Rosalina there with the Firepoker. There was blood on the tip of it.

'Thanks...' whispered Toad.

Rosalina helped Toad up. Dixie crawled out from under the sofa.

'Phew!' she said, wiping her Forehead.

'Should we go and help the others?' asked Toad.

'Not you' said Rosalina. 'I will go. Dixie, you will stay with Toad, Ok?'.

Dixie nodded, and sat beside Toad. Rosalina ran into the kitchen, with the Firepoker.

They both sat in silence.

...

Rosalina dashed inside the kitchen, to see a horrible sight. Daisy was kneeling down beside DK, who was Unconscious, and Funky was struggling to hold a wolf.

'GUYS! I'M HERE!' yelled Rosalina.

Rosalina's voice startled Funky, and he released the Wolf. At that Moment, DK woke up, and saw the wolf. He quickly stood up, and punched it in the chest. The wolf staggered back, and fell into a Cupboard. The wolf stepped out of it, howling like crazy. Daisy couldn't take this, and covered her ears in pain.

'Daisy!' shouted Rosalina, dashing over to her.

The wolf snarled and jumped on DK. The wolf's claws ripped open his chest, and blood shot out. Funky kicked the wolf, and it slammed into the back door. The wolf stepped out again, but a second after, it fell to the floor. It was Dead.

'DK! Are you OK?' said Funky.

DK nodded, trying to stop the blood flowing.

'Yeah. Just a scratch' he said.

They all walked into the room where Toad and Dixie were.

'One Word...' said Toad.

Everyone looked at him.

'Away' Toad finished.

Toad got up and walked to the door. He opened it and looked outside.

'Guys! The coast is clear!' Toad said, beckoning for the group to come.

Everyone walked outside, and Toad closed the door as quietly as he could.

'Right, somewhere in the forest, the wolves are waiting for us' said Toad. 'We have to go through the forest VERY quietly'.

Everyone nodded.

'Wait' said Dixie.

Everyone turned around.

'Why don't we take the Helicopter?' Dixie suggested.

'None of us know how to fly it' said Toad.

Suddenly, there was the loudest howl they heared yet, and millions and millions and millions of wolves dashed out of the Forest, wanting their meal.

'Um...I agree with Dixie' said Toad, and everyone nodded quickly.

DK went to the Helicopter and opened the door.

'Quick! Who should fly?' he said.

Toad turned around.

'Let's all get in First!' snapped Toad.

Everyone got in, and Funky locked the doors. The wolves slammed against the windows repeatedly, and everyone knew the windows wouldn't last for long.

'Right, who should fly!?' shouted DK.

Daisy put her hand up.

'I have been learning' she said. '£500,000 a month'.

'You can fly' DK said.

Daisy climbed into the front and looked around for the key.

'Guys...I think The Pilot had the keys...And he's dead' whispered Daisy.

Suddenly, there was a crack. Everyone glanced to the left window. There was a huge crack made from the wolves slamming against the window.

'SHIT!' cried Dixie.

Daisy bent down and saw wires.

'Wait a Minute...' she said.

'WE DON'T HAVE A FUCKING MINUTE!' yelled Funky, getting all angry...Again.

Daisy, ignoring Funky, began fiddling about with the wires, until suddenly, there was a loud noise There was another crack. Everyone looked at the left window again, to see that two of the wolf's heads were poking through the window.

'GO!GO!GO!' yelled Rosalina.

Daisy moved the Helicopter up, and the two wolf's heads fell back out of the window. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed. Dixie looked out of the window, and saw a hell lot of wolves following them through the trees. But it was useless, as they were safe...For now...

'Where are we going?' asked Rosalina eagerly.

'Away from the wolves' said Daisy, and tapped her head as if Rosalina was some kind of Dull Person.

The other burst out laughing, and Rosalina folded her arms in anger.

'Nah, just joking' said Daisy.

'So, where are we going?' asked Rosalina again, more angrily.

'Ummm...Police Station...Or...The Galaxy...Or...' began Daisy.

'WAIT!' shouted Rosalina. 'Did you just say, The GALAXY?'.

'Yeah' said Daisy. 'We can stay in your so called - 'Comet Observatory''.

'Um, no you can't' said Rosalina. 'That is my home, and also the Lumas home'.

'Whatever. Um, do you know that sentence you say all the time to Luigi?' said Daisy.

'Which one? The 'You are such a jerk' or 'May the stars shin down on you' asked Rosalina.

'May the stars..Blah Blah Blah' said Daisy. 'What the HELL is that supposed to mean?'.

The others stayed silent, enjoying the argument.

'Well, excuse me for being POSITIVE' said Rosalina, embarrassed.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot' said Daisy. 'Why do you live in that...Thing?'.

Rosalina didn't answer.

'Shut...The...Fuck...Up' said Rosalina.

'What did you say it was called?' Daisy said, struggling not to laugh. 'The...Hahaha...COMET OBSERVATORY?'.

Daisy and the other burst out laughing. Rosalina screamed in anger.

'You can't say much!' cried Rosalina. 'You don't have any children!'.

Daisy continued laughing.

'Do you call those fat things...You CHILDREN?' laughed Daisy.

'THEY ARE NOT FAT!' shrieked Rosalina, standing up and slapping Daisy hard on the face, blocking her eyesight. 'YES! THEY ARE MY CHILDREN!'.

Daisy screamed in anger, and let go of the controls. Daisy walked towards Rosalina and pushed her onto the floor. The others gulped.

'YOU FUCKING BITCH!' cried Rosalina, standing up again and clutching Daisy's hair.

Rosalina tugged hard, and a hell lot of Daisy's hair got yanked out of her head. Daisy screamed in agony, and punched Rosalina in the face. Rosalina tumbled onto Dixie, bleeding like hell. Dixie raised her leg and kicked Rosalina in the face, sending her to the floor. Then Dixie took off her seatbelt, and began helping Daisy beat up Rosalina. The three boys watched, feeling sorry for both of them.

'THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING ME COME WITH YOU!' yelled Dixie, grabbing Rosalina's dress and ripping some of it off.

Rosalina cried out.

'STOP! PLEASE STOP!' Rosalina cried.

She was bleeding so much her face was red, there was bruises all over her, and most of her teeth were being knocked off.

'NO!' yelled Daisy and Dixie at the same time.

Dixie was just about to kick Rosalina again, when she raised her hand and punched Dixie in the face. Dixie staggered back and fell into DK. Dixie raised her head and looked at DK.

'I take Drugs...' she said.

Then Dixie began punching DK in the face. DK yelled out and took off his Seatbelt. Then DK pushed Dixie onto the floor, and began punching her hard. Dixie had the amount of cuts and bruises and lost teeth as Rosalina in a matter of seconds. DK continued punching her, until Dixie fell Unconscious. Rosalina was still crying out and was still being beat up by Daisy. DK stood up.

'That was great!' he said and ran towards Rosalina. 'I should be doing this more often!'.

Toad and Funky watched in sadness as Rosalina got hammered by DK and Daisy. Then Rosalina fell Unconscious. Daisy looked up and raised her hand, expecting DK to give her a High-Five.

'Thanks DK!' she said, happily.

'This is exactly what will be happening to you' said DK with a grin, and began stomping towards Daisy.

Daisy backed away and screamed.

'NO! PLEASE!' Daisy cried, as DK grabbed her hair.

DK began thumping his fist into Daisy's face, back and stomach, until she couldn't take much more and also fell Unconscious.

'OH MY GOD!' yelled Toad, and then covered his mouth.

DK turned around and grinned. He raised his fist and ripped Toad from his Seatbelt.

'YOU ARE HORRIBLE!' Toad yelled, before DK began beating him up.

Toad fell Unconscious easily, and then DK turned to Funky.

'No way dude' said Funky.

The two Kongs fought fro a while, until eventually, DK fell Unconscious. Funky sighed and sat back down. Suddenly, he felt the Helicopter go down. He got up again and looked out the window. The Helicopter was getting closer to the ground. Funky ran to the controls but tripped over Rosalina and slammed to the ground. He felt the Helicopter get lower and lower...

...

Rosalina woke up suddenly. She looked around and saw everyone lying down on the floor with their eyes closed. She stood up, and realized they were in the Helicopter. But they weren't moving. She looked out the window and saw that they were on the ground. She opened the door and walked outside. Rosalina gasped. The Helicopter was smashed onto the ground.

_What if she was the only survivor?_

Then Rosalina remembered what had happened before. She thought about all those wolves that were still looking for them.

_How hadn't the Wolves found them yet?_

Rosalina stepped back inside. At that moment, Toad opened his eyes and looked at Rosalina.

'Where did you get all those bruises?' he asked, not remembering the happenings of the night before.

Rosalina knelt down and helped him onto his feet.

'DK beat us all up, Remember?' said Rosalina.

Toad was silent for a moment, and then nodded, remembering. One by One, the others woke up and Rosalina told them all what happened. After everyone had stopped shouting at DK, Rosalina spoke.

'The Helicopter is wrecked. I am surprised that we all survived. The Helicopter looked as if it has had a hard crash' Rosalina said.

'What are we going to do then?' asked Dixie.

'We will have to go through the Forest' said Rosalina. 'It's the only way to escape'.

Daisy was just about to say something when there was a howl, followed by more howls.

'Let's go' said Rosalina.

They all ran out of the Helicopter and into the Forest. After about Five minutes, it began getting dark, and everyone had to hold onto each other, not to get lost.

...

The wolves bounded over to the broken Helicopter. They all dashed inside and looked around. There was nobody or nothing there. The wolves sniffed around, and eventually, one caught a scent and it howled. It was the smell...Of People...

Then one of the wolves barked and ran out of the Helicopter. The others followed, as the wolf bounded into the Forest, still barking.

...

Toad heared a faint howl.

'Guys we better stay silent' he whispered. 'I just heared a howl'.

Everyone walked in silence. Suddenly, there was a light in the distance, and Daisy squealed with delight.

'YAY!' she squealed.

'SHUT UP!' shouted Dixie, punching Daisy in the stomach.

Daisy ran towards the light. Everyone followed. But then there was a loud sigh, coming from Daisy.

'It's just a Firefly guys' she muttered.

They all continued walking and walking and walking until there was another howl. But this howl, was loud and deep. Dixie cried out in horror.

'Stay Silent!' said Funky, punching Dixie in the head.

They all stopped moving and stayed as silent as they could. There was a pattering of feet. It got louder and louder until it sounded like a Bulldozer was coming. Rosalina and Dixie struggled to stay silent, until Dixie let out another cry. There was a loud howl.

'Nice one Dixie!' yelled Funky.

'RUN!' cried Rosalina.

The Six ran for their lives, separating as they did so. The wolves ran in every direction, hoping to find One of The Six to eat.

...

Rosalina stopped running, panting hard. She continued to run, but once again stopped. She clutched hold of a Tree to stop herself from falling over. Then there was a voice.

'Rosalina?' whispered the voice.

It sounded like a girl. Rosalina answered.

'Who are you?' Rosalina asked.

The girl stepped out of the shadows. Rosalina sighed with Relief. It was Dixie.

'Good. It's you' Rosalina said.

Dixie walked towards Rosalina and helped her to stand steady. Then they both set off, waiting for a howl that would end their lives.

...

Funky continued running, sweat running down his face. Suddenly, his foot went in the wrong place and he tumbled into a river. Funky tried to climb out, but he was too tired. Funky was in the darkest part of the forest, and he felt scared.

'Hello?' Funky said into the darkness. 'Anyone there?'.

There was no answer. Funky sank back into the water, staying as silent as he could.

...

A/N: A/N: This might be my longest chapter yet. Review Please. I might be doing the next chapter tommorow, but don't be surprised if I don't do it. I was REALLY and I mean REALLY busy the last two days, and I couldn't continue this fic. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Characters Alive: Rosalina, Funky, Toad, DK, Daisy and Dixie.

...

Toad stumbled along, tripping over his feet. Suddenly, he slammed into a tree. He fell to the ground, dazed. He tried to get back up to his feet but failed. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself to his feet.

'Uggghhh' he said, rubbing his head.

Toad began walking again, but soon stopped. As he bent down, he heard a howl. The howl scared him and he began rolling down the hill. He landed with a splash. Toad lifted his head and saw that he was in a stream.

'Ahhh' he said, laying back in the water. 'This is more like it'.

...

DK continued running strong, not stopping for a moment. He glanced over his should now and again, afraid that the wolves would find him.

'I...Have...To...Keep...Going' he gasped, sprinting through the forest. 'How long is this fucking forest?'.

DK ran faster and faster, getting more and more scared.

...

Daisy tripped over a root of a tree and fell onto her face. She sat up and spat out the leaves from her mouth. She looked around for her crown.

'Oh. Here it is' she said, lifting up the golden crown in delight.

Daisy put the crown on her head and stood back up.

'I hope the others are Ok...' Daisy said.

She began walking through the forest cautiously.

...

Rosalina looked at Dixie, who was panting hard from helping her.

'I think I can walk from here' Rosalina said, and took Dixie's arm off her shoulder.

Dixie nodded and they both walked in silence.

'So...' said Rosalina, before Dixie stopped her.

Dixie turned to Rosalina, and slapped her hard on the face. Rosalina staggered back, surprised. Dixie kicked Rosalina in the chest, making her slam into the tree. Rosalina tried to run away, but Dixie pinned her to the tree.

'What the hell are you doing?' cried Rosalina, struggling to brake free of Dixie's grasp.

Suddenly, Dixie pulled out a knife from her pocket, which scared Rosalina.

'No! What are you doing?' screamed Rosalina, continuing to try to escape.

Dixie raised the knife and ripped open Rosalina's dress. Rosalina's face went pale.

'You...Wouldn't do that...' she said.

Dixie grinned.

'Are you sure about that?' she said and pulled off Rosalina's dress completely.

Rosalina screamed in terror as Dixie got closer.

...

Funky awoke with a jump. He remembered her was still in the stream. He must of fallen asleep.

'Uggghhh. Why can't I be at home...' he said.

Suddenly, Funky heard a voice that startled him.

'Who's there!?' cried the voice.

Funky recognised the voice very well.

'It's me! Funky!' said Funky, moving towards the voice.

There was the sound of swimming, as the voice got closer to Funky. Then Funky saw the person.

'I am so glad to see you!' said Toad.

'Same here' said Funky.

'Should we stay here or try and find the others?' asked Toad.

'Find the others? In this massive forest? I say we stay here' said Funky.

Toad sank back into the water. So did Funky. Then they heard a howl. They sat bolt upright.

'Did you hear that?' whispered Toad.

Funky nodded. The howling got louder and louder...

...

DK dashed through the trees, not stopping for a moment to rest. It got darker and darker and darker until he couldn't see anything.

'Oh god...' DK said, trembling.

He ran faster, until his heart was beating as fast as Lightning. Suddenly, there was a crack, and DK knew that wasn't good. He turned around and ran in the opposite direction as a tree came crashing down on him...

...

Daisy fell on her face again and began weeping.

'This sucks!' she cried, getting up.

Daisy turned away from the trees and began walking in the direction of a swamp.

...

Dixie stepped away from Rosalina, grinning.

'You...RAPIST!' Rosalina cried, reaching out for her torn dress.

Dixie grinned again.

'Yeah, Cool right?' Dixie said casually.

Rosalina stared at Dixie in horror.

'Cool? You think raping is cool!?' screamed Rosalina. 'I'll show you cool...WHEN I KICK YOUR ASS!'.

Dixie yelled in terror as Rosalina punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. Then Rosalina grabbed Dixie's hair and pulled, making her scream.

'Yeah, you like that don't you!' yelled Rosalina.

Dixie screamed again and pushed Rosalina off her. Rosalina fell onto the ground. Dixie reached for Rosalina's dress again and pulled it off.

'I AM GOING TO RAPE YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T LOOK AT ANYONE AGAIN!' shrieked Dixie, and began raping Rosalina.

Suddenly, Daisy came out of the trees.

'Huh? I thought this was a swamp...OH MY GOD!' cried Daisy as she saw what Dixie was doing.

Dixie stood up and looked around.

'Uh...Where am I? Oh my god! What happened to Rosalina?' lied Dixie.

Daisy smacked Dixie hard in the face, which sent her to the ground. Daisy picked up Rosalina.

'Are you Ok?' asked Daisy.

Rosalina shook her head.

'Of course I'm not Ok! A MONKEY just raped me!' yelled Rosalina.

Dixie stood up and grinned.

'Yeah, it all started when I was out with Diddy' said Dixie. 'I pushed him into the toilets and...Raped him, basically'.

Daisy and Rosalina gasped. Then Rosalina picked up Dixie's knife and threw it at Dixie. The knife went straight into her forehead, making her fall to the ground, dead.

'There. No more Dixie' said Rosalina.

Daisy and Rosalina walked through the Forest, hoping to find the others.

...

A/N: Sick, I know. Dixie is dead though...AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT! (Breaks Table) Lol. The next chapter will either be tommorow or the day after.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Thanks for reading and reviewing guys!

Characters Alive: Rosalina, Funky, Toad, DK and Daisy.

...

Toad continued to sink in the water until he was completely under the depths. Funky listened to the howling, trying to figure out which way it was coming from.

'Which way?' he said to himself, getting frustrated.

Toad came back up from the water.

'Shut it, dude' he said.

'No' said Funky, and folded his arms.

Toad went back under the water, annoyed. Funky continued listening, until he saw a glimpse of fur in the corner of his eye.

'This way!' whispered Funky, trying to find Toad under the water.

But Funky couldn't find him. He moved his hand around, but could not feel anything. He began getting scared.

'Toad?' he whispered.

Funky dived under the water. _How could Toad get lost in a stream?_

Suddenly, Funky heard the sound of rushing water. He gasped as he saw the water falling down a waterfall. He tried to swim back up but it was useless.

'HELP!' he yelled, but he knew nobody would hear him.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

'Funky?'.

'Daisy!' yelled Funky.

He saw Daisy come out of the trees, followed by Rosalina.

'Funky!' screamed Rosalina, pointing.

Daisy gasped, and leapt forward. Funky struggled to keep up with the water. Daisy got closer to him, and he felt hope.

'Quick!' shouted Funky.

Suddenly, he felt himself falling. He glanced down and saw that he was falling down towards a lake.

'HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!' cried Funky, trying to grip onto something.

When we looked down again, he saw that he was getting closer to the lake. He sighed with relief, thinking that the water would save him.

'Phew!' he said, as he splashed into the water.

Funky swam towards the edge of the lake and pulled himself onto the grass.

'That was lucky!' he said.

Then he remembered Toad. What if he was too small to take the weight? Then he shook off the thought and walked along the grass, hoping to find a way out.

...

Daisy screamed in terror as she saw Funky smash into the water. She stood back up and turned away, not seeing Funky get out and walk away. Rosalina put her hand to her mouth and staggered back.

'He's...Not...' gasped Rosalina.

Daisy nodded. She turned back around and stared down at the lake. Suddenly, there was a howl and a scream from Rosalina. Daisy whizzed around. She saw two wolves walking towards Rosalina, as she backed away towards the edge.

'ROSALINA! DON'T MOVE!' shrieked Daisy.

Rosalina's face was terrified. One of the wolves leapt forward, and sliced open her arm. Daisy screamed.

'NO!' Daisy screamed.

Rosalina could feel herself getting closer to the edge. She turned around and looked down.

'ROSALINA! DON'T!' cried Daisy.

Daisy watched in horror, as Rosalina closed her eyes and jumped off the edge. Daisy watched as she plummeted to the lake. Then she turned away, not wanting to look. The wolves turned to Daisy, snarling. She screamed and ran into the trees, as the wolves chased her.

There was a splash as Rosalina landed, and rose to the surface.

'Uggghhh...That was a hard fall...WAIT. I'm...I'm alive!' squealed Rosalina, clapping her hands together.

Rosalina waded to the end of the lake and pulled herself out. Then she walked along the grass, going in the same direction as Funky.

A figure watched her from the top of the waterfall.

It was Toad.

Toad watched Rosalina go out of sight, and then turned and walked away, not caring if she died or not.

...

DK yelled out in terror as he felt the tree getting closer. He rolled out of the way as it smashed down, breaking the ground. DK gasped as he looked down. He saw a cave.

'Ooo. This looks nice' said DK, and climbed down.

DK began walking through the cave, looking around carefully. Then he thought he heard something. He listened closer.

_Woof! Bark! Woof! Bark!_

DK burst into action and began dashing through the cave, occasionally tripping and falling flat on his face.

_WOOF! BARK! WOOF! BARK!_

DK cried out as it got louder, and more joined it.

_WWOOOOOFFFFF! BARRRRRKKKK! WOOOOOFFFFFF! BAAAARRRRKKKKKK!_

DK took out a match and a lighter. He quickly lit the match and threw the lighter to the floor. DK dashed through the cave, with the help of the match.

'GO AWAY!' yelled DK.

DK turned a corner. There was the sound of pattering feet, and then nothing. DK sighed with relief, and put his foot down. But his foot didn't find anything, and DK fell onto a back, crying out in pain.

_Woof! Bark! Woof! Bark!_

'That's not good...' whispered DK.

DK saw a wolf turn the corner. More followed it, until DK was completely surrounded. He screamed as one bit into his leg, and another in his chest.

'OUCH!' shrieked DK.

He tried to stand up, but it didn't work. He slipped on the wet floor, and smashed his head on it. He closed his eyes. The world was spinning when he opened them a moment later. Pain was still going through him, and he knew the wolves were eating him.

'Help!' cried DK. 'He...lp...'.

DK closed his eyes and the wolves ripped open his neck. Then there ate his head. After that, the wolves ran out of the cave, looking for their next victim.

...

Daisy heard the two wolves getting closer. She knew she wouldn't be able to outrun then, so she stopped running and clambered up a tree. She watched as the wolves ran past her, and gave out a sigh of relief. She stayed in the tree for about five minutes, making sure they were gone, and then climbed back down.

'Maybe I am the only one alive...' she said.

...

Funky walked through the trees. It was lighter in the forest below the waterfall, because there were lots of Fireflies.

'I'm so glad I have these things' said Funky to himself, grabbing a Firefly and eating it. 'They give light and they are tasty'.

He continued walking, eating Fireflies and looking around.

'I will start a life in this Forest' said Funky. 'I will live on a diet of Fireflies'.

Then he looked around.

'If I don't find a way home' he finished.

Funky pushed aside a bush and walked.

...

Rosalina shivered. She was afraid and cold, and she wanted her Lumas. She searched in her Pockets for her wand, but then remembered she dropped it off the roof of Daisy's garage.

'If only I didn't go to Daisy's stupid Party' Rosalina said to herself. 'Then I would be safe'.

Then she stepped into something wet, and looked down. The Fireflies let off light, so she could see what she stood on. It was a small puddle.

'Oh...Just a Puddle...' said Rosalina. 'Stay calm, Rosie, so can get through this...'.

Rosalina pushed past a bush and then smelt something. It smelt like a Monkey. There were no Monkeys in the Forest, Dixie is dead, DK was up on the higher Forest...

Rosalina gasped. **Funky **must of been here! Rosalina forgot about being quiet and began calling Funky's name.

'FUNKY!' Rosalina shrieked, pushing past bushes and dodging trees. 'FUNKY!'.

A faint voice called out.

'Funky?' said Rosalina, bursting into a clearing. 'Funky?'.

Rosalina folded her arms in anger. Funky is playing tricks on her!

'Funky?' shouted Rosalina.

Rosalina walked around, calling Funky's name.

'Where the **HELL **are you?' she shrieked.

Rosalina sat down, hoping to hear another one of Funky's calls.

'Please answer...' she whispered.

Something did answer her, but it wasn't Funky. It was a Wolf.

'Shit!' shouted Rosalina, getting up and running in the opposite direction.

Rosalina stumbled through the Forest, crying.

'GET THE FUCK AWAY!' she shrieked.

Then she slammed into something furry. She looked up and gasped. Funky was there, also gasping.

'Funky?' Rosalina gasped.

Suddenly, she heard another Howl.

'We have to get out of here!' yelled Rosalina, gripping Funky's hand.

The Human and The Monkey ran through the Forest, trying to get away from the Wolf. Suddenly, Rosalina gave a sharp cry of pain and fell to the ground. Funky gasped. Rosalina's foot was twisted all the way around.

'Rosalina!' yelled Funky, bending down to help her up.

'No! Leave me! It will slow you down!' gasped Rosalina.

Funky stared at Rosalina.

'GO!' yelled Rosalina.

Funky looked at Rosalina one last time, and then turned. He bounded through the Forest. Rosalina gripped onto a weed, and then pulled herself into the shadows. The wolf past, not seeing her.

'I hope Funky is Ok...' Rosalina whispered.

...

Toad kicked a tree in anger.

'I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!' he yelled.

He climbed up a tree and sat there, staring at the Horizon.

'I hope the others are dead!' he snapped.

...

Daisy sat down, thinking.

_How am I going to get out?_

_Will I ever get out?_

_What if the wolves get me first?_

_What has happened to the others?_

_Are they Alive?_

_Are they Dead?_

_Are they dying?_

Then she felt her stomach rumble. She thought again.

_How the hell am I going to get food?_

Daisy shook the thoughts out of her head and stared at a tree.

...

Funky ran and ran and ran and ran, not stopping for a moment.

'I have to get out of here!' he yelled, panting hard.

The Wolf chased him, also panting hard.

...

Rosalina thought about Funky. Then she thought about Daisy. Then she thought about Toad. Then she thought about the dead people. She shuddered, and lay down.

...

A/N: That is the end of this chapter! They are all split up and far away from each other. What will happen next? Fine out next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: This chapter may be short. Two people will die.

Characters Alive: Rosalina, Funky, Toad and Daisy.

...

Toad sat in the tree sulking.

'COME ON WOLVES! COME AND GET MEH!' he yelled.

There was a faint howl, that got louder and louder and louder. Toad sat down, grinning. He saw the wolves run under the tree.

'YOU WILL NEVER GET ME!' laughed Toad, and spat down at the wolves.

He began humming, and glanced at a tree. He hesitated, but then rose to his feet. He bent his knees, and jumped. Toad soared through the air, still laughing. He reached out for the tree, but he flew straight past it.

'Oh god...' he whispered.

Toad smashed down onto the floor, making blood stains everywhere.

'Uggghhh' Toad said, and then fell to the floor, dead.

...

Daisy heard a yell off terror. She scrambled back up the tree, and sat there.

_Who did that sound like?_

Daisy wondered. The voice was too squeaky for Funky, and didn't sound like Rosalina. Daisy gasped in terror.

It was Toad.

'Oh my god...' she said. 'I hope Funky and Rosalina are Ok...'.

...

Funky leapt into a lake, and swam as fast as he could. He turned around about Halfway, and saw the wolf barking at him on the bank.

'Hahaha!' laughed Funky.

He turned again and gasped. Millions of wolves surrounded him, making it impossible to get out.

'Oh come on!' yelled Funky. 'Give me a damn break!'.

He sighed and swam deep into the lake, where he heard a noise. Not a normal noise, it sounded like some kind of Monster. Funky swam down and down and down.

_What was this thing?_

Suddenly, Funky's eyes widened in terror. A gigantic Cheep Cheep stared at him, angrily. Funky turned and swam as fast as he could. But he could get away from the Cheep Cheep, and it grabbed his leg. It began dragging Funky down into the depths. Funky was losing his breath, and soon he was in complete darkness.

...

Rosalina woke up with a jump. She put her hand to her forehead.

'Woah. I shouldn't fall asleep' she said.

Her hand searched for her wand. Then she sighed.

'I keep forgetting...' she whispered. 'I don't have my wand'.

She lay back down, blinking every few seconds to keep herself awake. But soon she fell asleep.

...

Daisy fiddled about with her thumbs, getting stressed. She pushed her hair out of her face, and stared into the darkness.

'I have to get out of here...' she said to herself.

Daisy began climbing down the tree slowly, and as soon as she was on the ground, she began running. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as it was out of this damn forest.

'Come on! I have to get out!' Daisy said.

...

Funky gripped his neck. He tried to swim back up, but something pulled him down.

_This is it _He thought. _I'm going to die..._

Suddenly, the iron grip loosened, and Funky shot into the water. He began swimming, but the lack of air made him struggle. He began floating downwards, although he was trying his hardest. Soon, he stopped trying and let himself sink into Oblivion.

...

Rosalina's dreams were horrible. She was in a meadow, where Asteroids were crashing down in every direction. She was dodging each one with difficulty.

'I have to get away!' she shouted.

Suddenly, a massive asteroid began heading straight towards her. She stopped running, and screamed, as the Asteroid smashed down on her.

She woke and found herself screaming her head off. She covered her mouth and took a deep breath.

'I have to stay silent...' she repeated to herself. 'I have to stay silent...'.

...

Daisy spotted a spark of light, and her hopes shot up. She burst out of the trees, and found herself on a rocky cliff.

'Woah' she said, and sat down. 'At least I'm out of that stupid forest...'.

Suddenly, she heard a howl. She stood up.

'No way dude' she said, as she saw hordes of wolves bounded towards her, with their teeth bared.

daisy got into a battle pose as they got closer. Then as one snapped at her, she did three backflips and found herself by a rock. She kicked each wolf away, but they all came back five seconds later. Daisy sighed and backflipped again. She landed on a high rock.

'Yeah!' she said happily. 'How do you feel now, Wolves?'.

The wolves howled loudly, and began scraping the rock hard. But they couldn't get up. Daisy sat down and watched the Wolves in delight.

...

A/N: I did say this chapter may be short. Two people left, Daisy and Rosalina. Will any of them survive?


	11. Chapter 11

Me: This will be the last chapter. It is not my longest fic, but the same amount of chapters as my longest fic. Just enjoy the damn story!

Characters Alive: Rosalina and Daisy.

...

Rosalina blinked a few times, and then got up. She began walking, and soon saw a light.

'YAY!' she squealed and ran into it.

Suddenly, she saw a man coming down from a vine. He landed next to her.

'Who the hell are you?' Rosalina said is surprise.

'I am...TARZAN!' yelled the man.

Tarzan reached out for Rosalina, but she slapped his hand off.

'No way am I getting raped twice!' she screamed.

Rosalina lifted her leg and kicked Tarzan in the face, who staggered back.

'If only I had my damn pepper spray...' Rosalina wondered.

Tarzan scowled.

'That's it! MERRY MEN!' he yelled.

Rosalina turned around. Ten people jumped out from a bush.

'It's me! Tarzan!' said Tarzan, and ran towards Rosalina.

'No way dude!' yelled Rosalina and jumped into the air.

Rosalina kicked Tarzan in the face, and his head slammed against a rock. He lay there motionless. Rosalina turned to the other men and winked. Suddenly, a man with an accordion jumped out from the bush and jumped onto a tree. Then he began playing a tune.

'What the hell?' Rosalina said.

The men began dancing, and one shot an arrow at Rosalina. She jumped over it, and punched the man in the head. Two more came, and Rosalina kicked them both with her two feet. Soon, she had killed them all.

'Yeah!' Rosalina squealed.

Then she heard the tune still playing, and she looked up. The man with the accordion was there, still playing the tune. He was very old. Rosalina screamed and ran up the tree. Then she kicked the accordion and her foot hit the man in the head. He fell off the tree.

'Woah' she said. 'That was random'.

She looked around where she was, and gasped. All the wolves were surrounding Daisy.

'DAISY!' shrieked Rosalina and began running towards her.

Daisy put out her hand to tell Rosalina to stop, but Rosalina didn't listen and kicked a wolf in the head. Daisy face-palmed.

'HI-YA!' yelled Rosalina and punched a wolf in the jaw.

Suddenly, one leapt up and ripped Rosalina's throat open with it's claws. Rosalina staggered back as blood poured onto her blue dress.

'ROSALINA!' yelled Daisy.

Another wolf jumped on top of Rosalina, and ripped open her chest. Daisy knew there was no way she would survive. She watched as the wolves killed Rosalina and ate her.

'Oh god...' Daisy whispered, as the wolves went back to her. 'How the hell am I going to get out?'.

She sat down and watched as the wolves scraped the large rock. She knew she was safe, but for how much longer?

Daisy sighed. She stood up and went to the edge of the rock. She looked down at the blur of silver fur.

'How are so many wolves in the forest?' she asked herself. 'They never came to me before...'.

Then it struck her. A few days before every went to Daisy's castle, she made a deal with Bowser...

FLASHBACK

Daisy was walking along her garden, watching the gentle stream flow.

'What a lovely day...' she said.

Suddenly, there was a crash and Daisy turned around in shock. Bowser was standing there.

'What do you want!?' cried Daisy. 'Go and steal Peach again!'.

Bowser grinned.

'No' he said. 'I want to make a deal with you'.

Daisy felt uncomfortable.

'What?' she asked.

'Right. I need to put my wolves somewhere while they grow' said Bowser. 'Your forest is the best place'.

Daisy shook her head in anger.

'I would NEVER help someone like you!' she shouted. 'NEVER!'.

Bowser walked closer to Daisy.

'Or I will burn down your whole castle' he threatened.

Daisy gasped.

'Blackmailing freak!' she yelled.

Bowser pulled out a net.

'I guess I'll kidnap you then...' he said quietly.

Daisy screamed. She turned and began running. But then she fell over and her face slammed onto the grass. A large hand pulled her back up hard.

'Are you sure?' asked Bowser, a little louder.

'HELP!' cried Daisy.

Bowser picked up Daisy and put her in the net. When they were in his castle, Bowser pushed Daisy towards a fire pit.

'You can die' he laughed.

Daisy tried to get away but Bowser stopped her. The heat was smashing against her face.

'FINE!' she cried, not thinking. 'YOU CAN DO IT!'.

Bowser laughed. He pulled Daisy away from the pit.

'There' he said. 'Now take me to the middle of the forest'.

Daisy led Bowser all the way back to her castle. Then she led him into the forest. When they were there, Daisy turned and ran.

'I have to get away!' she cried.

Bowser laughed and clapped his hands. An airship appeared and dropped a massive box containing something dangerous...

END OF FLASHBACK

'I never should of been outside that day' she said.

Suddenly, there was a crack, and Daisy stumbled forward. The rock was sliding slowly downwards. Daisy quickly ran back up, but soon fell back down.

'This is it' she said. 'I'm going to die...'.

There was another crack, and Daisy's legs dangled off the edge. She tried desperately to get back up, but nothing worked.

'I have killed all my friends...' she said. 'I don't deserve to live!'.

She thought about all her life. Then she remembered that lovely day she and Peach spent together...

FLASHBACK

Daisy knocked softly on Peach's door. Peach answered smiling.

'Happy Birthday!' squealed Daisy, and hugged Peach.

'Awww, Thanks' said Peach.

Daisy walked inside Peach's castle, where she saw Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Toad.

'Hey guys' said Daisy, and gave Luigi a kiss.

'Hey' said Mario, who was playing on his phone.

'You guys stay here, while I get the Casserole' said Peach, and walked out the kitchen.

Today was Peach's Birthday, and she was so happy that all her friends had gathered together to celebrate.

'So, what did you get Peach for her Birthday, Mario?' asked Daisy.

Mario looked up.

'You know, dresses, make up, a necklace, stuff like that' Mario said, and got back to playing on his phone.

'I got her a bright pink bag' said Toad. 'That I use all the time'.

Daisy stared at Toad weirdly.

'I gave her £300' said Luigi. 'I couldn't think of anything else'.

'I got her FOOD!' yelled Yoshi, and hit Toad for no reason.

'What did you get her?' asked Mario.

'Ummm...Heh heh...It's a...Surprise' said Daisy awkwardly.

The truth was, Daisy didn't get Peach a Present at all. But it all worked out in the end and Peach had a great Birthday...With all of Daisy's things.

END OF FLASHBACK

Daisy smiled. That smile turned to a frown when the rock broke some more. Daisy began thinking about Luigi.

'I remember out first date...' she said.

FLASHBACK

Daisy was standing outside her old home with her Mother. A car came by and stopped. A man got out of it and smiled.

'Have a great time, Honey' said Daisy's mother, and walked back inside.

Daisy got inside the car.

'Hey' said Luigi, quite awkwardly.

'Ummm...Hey' said Daisy, who was also feeling awkward.

They drove to the cinema in silence.

'So...' said Daisy. 'Why did you ask me out today at school?'.

'Because...' said Luigi. 'I like you...'.

Daisy felt awkward again, and she fell silent. They got out of the car and went inside. They also watched the Movie in silence. When they were outside, Luigi spoke.

'So...Do you want to meet up again?' he asked.

'Uh...Sure' said Daisy.

They spoke all the time in the car, and Daisy actually began to like Luigi.

'See you on Saturday' said Daisy and walked back inside her house.

Luigi drove off, and the two kept seeing eachother again and again...

END OF FLASHBACK

Daisy sighed. The rock broke again, and Daisy was dangling off by her arms now. She pulled herself up and watched the Wolves.

'I can't believe Rosalina is dead' she said.

Then she remembered another memory. The day where she first met Rosalina, and it wasn't very pretty...

FLASHBACK

Luigi and Daisy were on their second date, and they were going to a Restaurant.

'I have never been in this place before...It's so fancy' said Daisy, as they both looked at the Menu.

Luigi smiled.

'Yeah, I know' he said.

They both ordered and waited for their food. Suddenly, Daisy saw a woman in a blue dress punching a man. The man was crying, and begging the woman to stop. But the woman didn't, and continued hitting the man.

'Who's that?' asked Daisy, and pointed.

'She is always here' said Luigi. 'She is always drunk and beats up men. She beat up me once. Her name is Rosalina'.

'Well' said Daisy, and stood up. 'I am going to knock some sense into her brain'.

'No. Stop!' said Luigi, as Daisy walked towards the woman.

Daisy grabbed the woman and pulled her away from the crying man.

'Get outta here' said Daisy.

The man ran away.

'Who the HELL do you think you are?' shouted Daisy.

The woman looked at Daisy.

'Rosalina' said the woman.

Daisy gasped.

'Well, you better stop hitting people, before I hit you!' said Daisy.

Luigi face-palmed. He got up and went to Daisy.

'Just leave her' he said.

Suddenly, Rosalina raised her hand and punched Luigi hard on the nose. He fell to the ground, bleeding. Daisy screamed.

'How DARE you?' she cried, and slapped Rosalina hard.

Rosalina dragged Daisy towards a table and slammed her down on it. The Waiters and the Chefs tried to get the girls off eachother, but it was no use.

'YOU BITCH!' screamed Rosalina, and kicked Daisy hard.

'YOU ARE THE BITCH!' shrieked Daisy, and kicked Rosalina back.

When the workers did get the two girls off eachother, they were bleeding like hell. Luigi picked up Daisy and walked out of the Restaurant.

'Let's leave' Luigi said.

A day later, when Daisy was walking around Town, there was a tap on her back. She turned around and saw Rosalina standing there.

'What do you want?' spat Daisy.

'I have came to say sorry' said Rosalina.

'Yeah' said Daisy. 'I should be saying sorry too'.

They both shook hands, and that's where they become friends...

END OF FLASHBACK

Daisy felt herself slipping down again, and grabbed hold of a Branch.

'I wish the others would still be alive' she said.

She watched the wolves get louder and louder. The Branch began to snap. The rock down a cliff. Daisy was dangling onto the Branch, watching the wolves as the branch got weaker and weaker.

'My friends' said Daisy.

FLASHBACK

Daisy was lying around her castle doing nothing. Then there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it. All her friends were standing there, smiling.

'What are you guys doing here?' asked Daisy happily.

'We have all come to say Goodbye' said Peach. 'You know, because you are moving to Sarasaland...'.

Daisy smiled.

'Thanks guys' she said. 'Come in and we can talk'.

They all sat down.

'How do you feel about moving?' asked Yoshi.

'Happy, but sad at the same time' said Daisy. 'I don't want to leave you guys'.

'We will all visit!' squealed Toadette.

Daisy smiled.

'Yeah' she said.

Daisy looked at all her friends. They never let her down.

The day later, Daisy was standing by a truck, packing her things in it. She sighed, and looked at a photo of all her friends. She looked at Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Rosalina, Toadette, Birdo, DK, Dixie and Tiny.

'I'm lucky to have such good friends...' said Daisy.

END OF FLASHBACK

Daisy watched the branch get thinner and thinner, until there was a faint snap, and Daisy found herself falling through the air towards the wolves. Then she was in darkness.

...

'MWAHAHA' laughed Bowser, and clapped his hands together.

Bowser Jr walked into the room, confused.

'Why are you laughing like that?' he asked.

'I just killed all the Mario characters!' Bowser laughed.

'Dad, you done that a week ago' Bowser Jr muttered.

Bowser grinned.

'So what!?' he yelled.

'That's the thing...' said Bowser Jr.

'What?' asked Bowser.

'I was walking through the Forest recently, and found all the bodies. You know I had that 'Bring back to life' potion you got me for my Birthday? Well, I tested it and...' said Bowser Jr.

'WHAT?' growled Bowser.

'...I brought them back to life...' said Bowser Jr.

The next two minutes were a blur. Bowser killed Bowser Jr, and then he began running around crazily, and killed himself.

...

Mario lay up in Hospital.

'W-Where am I?' he said.

A nurse came into the room.

'You got eaten by a hell lot of wolves' she said. 'We stuck you back together'.

'What about the others?' asked Mario eagerly.

'They are all fine...' said the nurse. '...Except Daisy'.

The nurse left the room, and Mario lay back.

'Daisy is dead...' he said, and then fell asleep.

...

A/N: The end! I was going to keep Daisy alive, but then I thought that was boring. So I made the others survive. But I promise next time only one or two will survive!


End file.
